


Fun in the Devildom

by Thymewrites



Series: Fun in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have plans for a lot more, Light BDSM, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, probably more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymewrites/pseuds/Thymewrites
Summary: The work in this whole series will be pure smut with a bit of fun plot. It will be all about how MC ends up romantically & sexually involved with all the characters of the Devildom.Chapter 1 -  Halloween planning with Lucifer turns into an admission"We'll continue this later" He says in a voice that's very soft, but just a tiny bit husky. I must have been standing there in awe, for the 4th time now, as he shot me a look when the door began to open and Barbatos came back in with refreshments. But inside I was screaming "Wait there's more?!"
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fun in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	1. Halloween- Luci x MC

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything like this, I wanted to work off a prompt that happened in the game so I used the Halloween event. Now that I’m more comfortable I don’t think I’ll be using prompts like this one, but if I find something juicy in the game that I enjoy then I will.
> 
> **prefacing my filth with plot to make it more fun ;)

I'd agreed to assist Lucifer with all the Halloween prep for a few reasons, for one, how could I say no to him between the ordering around and the cheeky smiles he knew I would agree. Two, it gives me more time with him which I'm always craving, so much lately. 

But while waiting for the info on Diavolo for his party, "There's someone else who is special to me" he said to me. He stepped forward slowly and the look in his eyes slowed down time, my breathe caught when he reached up and around my head to sink his hand in the crook of my neck and leaned forward to kiss my lips. My body responded by leaning into the kiss but my breathing gave me away when I took a sharp intake of air as he stepped back. In 2 seconds flat my knees were weak and I knew my face must be burning red.

Over the time I've spent in the devildom he's flirted with me, charmed me with his smirks and been overly protective of me. That was very normal. Then it turned into more playful teasing, and lately he's gotten more physical. He wiped a crumb off my face last week at breakfast. I had woken up late so the boys were all gone, so I thought. I remember eating as quickly as possible when he walked in the room strode over to me with a gleam in his eye and wiped my cheek slowly and just lightly grazed my lower lip. I thought I was dreaming, he just chuckled at my disbelieving expression and walked away. Three days ago I was reaching for something a bit too high up in the kitchen and he came behind me and placed his gloved hands on my exposed waist to move me gently so he could reach what I was trying to get. And again, gave me a smirk and a chuckle as he walked away from my stiff body, which was heating up rapidly from such a tiny gesture. After school yesterday he was asking me questions about a lecture I attended, I was going over the important notes with him when he reached up to my chin to gently raise my head higher and said "you continue to impress me" and cocked his head just slightly to one side before releasing my face and strolling away. And yet again, I was frozen in place with the warmth of my belly growing.

"We'll continue this later" He says in a voice that's very soft, but just a tiny bit husky. I must have been standing there in awe, for the 4th time now, as he shot me a look when the door began to open and Barbatos came back in with refreshments. But inside I was screaming "Wait there's more?!"My mind was racing, what more is he planning to give me, am I going insane? But I managed to pull myself together and focus, while stealing small glimpses of Lucifer while we were taking notes.

When we arrived back to the house he bounded inside firmly stating "MC, please follow me to my study so we can compare notes' ' without checking to ensure I was keeping pace he just strode through the halls seeming unabated. I followed, maybe not with the same confidence, but I kept up his pace.

Once in the study he set a chair next to his desk for me and shut the door behind me, I felt like he was running circles around me while I was moving slow as a snail, still patiently waiting for him to explain that kiss, what was that?! I gave myself a little shake and as I began to walk over to his desk, he came right back to where I stood with a pained expression on his face and walked so furiously toward me. I dropped my notebook and I began taking steps back when my back finally hit the door with a soft thud and he slammed his palm into the door right above my shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands off you?" he sighed in a dangerously sultry voice that ignited flames in my belly "You are so damn sexy" He breathed as he leaned in and got closer to the side of my face, my breathing was beginning to get ragged, and every word that came close to my lips died before they came out hearing him breath and feeling his warm breath on my skin. My face was burning hot and arousal was building up inside me so quickly I almost moaned and begged for more.

"You spend so much time assisting me" he brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek. It was a hard kiss for my cheek and the pressure caused so much more heat in my body. My breath hitched and my legs felt as if they would give out any minute. My lips were parted and I was practically panting when he moved in closer to our bodies just barely touching. Then grabbing my hands with his and raising them just slightly above me. With a little pressure he pinned them against the door. I let out an audible gasp, but it came out more like a moan. The arousal in my belly was burning hot and my body was desperately begging to be touched.

"Tell me MC," he leaned in with a gleam in his eye looking like he was going to kiss me, then dipped his head to gently kiss my neck and this time a full on moan escaped my lips. "are you trying to please me?" he looked at me so fiercely, his eyes absolutely burning with desire. I would've said anything he wanted to hear in this moment just to have him tease me more. But it was a good chance to tell the truth, which was far hotter at that moment.

"Yes Lucifer," I breathed shakily, trying to shove the words out of my lips "I like pleasing you" . I wanted his mouth on me again so desperately that my body moved against his, my hips rolling against his hips, and I heard a low groan under his breath.

He pulled back one of his hands holding both of mine up with just one, with very little force as I was giving in to his every move. With his free hand he trailed his gloved finger down the side of my jaw, down my neck and just slowing down at the base of my cleavage sending shivers down my spine. I fought the urge to let my eyes roll back at his touch. "I want to reward you for being such a good girl," His voice took on a raspy deep tone. Then he popped open the top button on my shirt and my chest rose up a little urging him to go on "Would you like that MC?" He popped open the second button waiting for my answer.

"Please Lucifer" I managed to whimper and moan audibly enough for him to hear me and he pushed his body against me pinning me to the door. I could feel his erection hard against me and I gasped. In one motion he released my hands and they rested on his shoulders. He grabbed my legs pulling them up and wrapping them around his body. His fingers were gripping my thighs as he began kissing my lips, with such a gentle pace but I could feel him holding back. My hips instinctively tried to rock against him and he groaned into my mouth and bit my lower lip, shooting pain in the mix of my extreme arousal and I groaned back. "Take me please" I whimpered again. His eyes met mine and the look was pure hunger. He pulled back from the door supporting my weight as his hands slid over my ass gripping each cheek I moaned again.

He walked over to his desk and with one sweep pushed everything off to put me down on it. Once I was on the desk he stood a moment just looking at me, for a second it wasn't a devious hunger it was a look of admiration and he took in every piece of me. Feeling more confident I began unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and biting my lip while he watched me. He smirked and pulled his gloves off slowly then his jacket, and for a moment we were both just grinning watching each other undress slowly. He was pulling off his shirt when I was down to my panties and bra and he leaned in to kiss me hard, our mouths were both desperate, his hands dragging along my body sending electricity through me. He began undoing my bra, then his pants and had me stand up to watch me drop my panties to the floor as I watched his cock spring out of his pants. His cock was as gorgeous as he was, smooth with light veins pushing out, nice and thick and longer than I was used to. But my body ached the second I saw it.

Putting his hands on my shoulders he spun me around and begin biting and sucking the curve of my neck on one side making my eyes roll back in my head and reached his hands up around my body to cup my boobs and roll each nipple in his fingers and my body was aching now to have his cock inside me. I gasped from the stimulation and I felt like exploding. My ass grinding against him feeling his cock pressed between my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was here, Lucifer fully erect against my ass, ready to plow into me. The thought was exhilarating, but the feeling was pure delight.

One hand began trailing south when his fingers grazed my pussy lips which were very slick with my arousal and upon touching the wetness that took over my pussy lips I heard him let out a shuttered breath. As his finger slid down my folds I felt his cock twitch against my back and we both let out a groan "You’re soaking wet for me" he mused. I simply nodded my head as his fingers found my clit and began rubbing side to side making my legs convulse slightly. He slipped two fingers in and out picking up speed and I was moaning like clockwork with the rhythm he finger fucked me

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" his lips brushed my ears and my pussy clenched automatically

"Yes'' I begged "Please" Pushing my ass against him more "I want to feel you inside me" He pushed me forward and my torso down on the desk so my nipples were against his cold desk and immediately his cock was pushing inside me stuffing me as he entered me halfway. I moaned , grabbing the edge of the desk desperate to grab at something turning my head and saw the pure ecstacy on his face making my pussy grip him tighter, causing him to buck his hips shoving his entire length inside me. A guttural scream escaped my lungs and I started begging for more. "Oh fuck, like that" He picked up the pace and started pounding into me. I was practically panting, savoring every time his hips crashed into me and his cock barreled into my depths. I could feel my legs start to shake and my eyes rolling in my head, feeling so close to losing control.

"Mmm that's my good girl" he said as his palm slapped my ass with a sharp sting, causing my pussy to tighten again and he groaned. Grabbing my ass he pulled out of me and took my body to flip me so my back was on his desk, and positioned his cock against my hole. "You look so good on my desk" he said with a cheeky grin as he pushed slowly into me. The speed was so slow I was groaning and grabbing at his chest, and he grabbed my nipples and started rolling them in his fingers. He was watching every inch of me, watching me ache desperate for more, seeing my pussy swallow him up and my face as he squeezed my nipples. But the pace was still slow, he was dragging his cock in and out of me and I was aching for him to go harder and faster.  
One hand trailed off from my boobs down to my pussy where his fingers rubbed circles on my clit gently. I was gasping and repeating "yes" over and over as he got faster rubbing my clit, my legs started to shake desperate for him to fuck me hard and make me cum.

"Harder please, Luci" I begged reaching up to his neck and pulling to him

"You want me to fuck you harder?" he readjusted so he could lean against me with his pelvis against my clit, locking my hair between his fingers, before I could answer he yanked on my hair and started pounding me.

The desk was bumping rhythmically against the wall as Lucifer drilled me with what felt like every ounce of his willpower over and over. I was so full and the pressure of him filling me was so painfully good I knew I was going to explode.

"Oh f- Luci, I-" I couldn't talk while taking him over and over so deep and so hard, but I was so close. All that came out was constant moans in tune with his rhythm

"Cum for me" he said with a burning ferocity and I felt my whole body shake at his command.

"Oh yes" I cried out, my back arching instinctively, gripping around his neck pulling him close as my orgasm flooded me in waves of release. My pussy contracted and quivered against his hard cock and I felt him push inside me as hard and deep as he could.

He let out a grunt grabbing my hips and pulling me hard against his as he reached his climax. I could feel his cock spasm and empty inside me as he bit down on my shoulder moaning into my skin.

After a few moments of catching our breath lucifer paused looking over me in pleasure, I caught his eye and he smirked at me 

"I do expect you'll compose your notes tonight still"

"I-"

"Relax, i'm joking," he leaned down to kiss me hard as he slowly pulled his cock out of me, leaking our juices on the floor. "Let's get cleaned up"

He helped me off the desk safely and led me by hand to the shower.


	2. Book Request- Satan X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work in this whole series will be pure smut with a bit of fun plot. It will be all about how MC ends up romantically & sexually involved with all the characters of the Devildom.
> 
> Chapter 2 - MC gets herself caught in a promise to the Avatar of Wrath
> 
> "You do recognize that was a mistake right?" He leaned forward toward me and his eyes looked dark "you couldn't possibly think telling a demon you'll do anything was in fact a good idea" the corner of his mouth raised to a devilish smirk and my mouth ran dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit more fun to right than the first, it also took 10x less editing
> 
> Let me know who you may want to see next :)

My footsteps were loud through the quiet house of lamentation. It was far too late but I realized the project Lucifer asked me to work on a few days back was due in the morning and I was missing citations. The library would of course be closed but naturally Satan must have the book I need, hoping he was still awake.

I rapped quietly on the door and Satan opened it slowly, and revealed a shirtless smooth body accompanied by his sweatpants. On a normal day he was so put together and dressed so well, I could help but stare. His torso had well defined and toned ab lines decorating up to his tight pecs, with strong collar bones pushing against his skin. I could feel my face get flushed, and I tried to meet his gaze quickly but I was uncomfortably aware of him seeing my wandering gaze across his bare skin.

"What is it Thyme? Awful late for you to be visiting my room." He smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"Well I don't want to impose but I need to ask you for a favor.." I sighed, feeling nervous and still feeling my face was red and warm.

"Come on in" he stepped back and opened the door wide, walking over to his chair where he was like sitting before I knocked and picked up his book tentatively. "What's the favor then?"

I went into my rambling story nerves taking over and fully recognizing I was talking at the speed of light. He seemed to have a mischievous gleam in his eye. He pursed his lips and put his fist under his chin waiting for my rambling to finally end.

"You know, that book in particular is incredibly rare and expensive I have one of the first copies printed." He shook his head "that's part of my collection I don't let anyone touch"

"I promise I will be safe Satan. Please I really can't wait until Monday to go to the library!" I felt like dropping to my knees, I could see this whole plan not working then having to delay turning in the project. 

"I'm sorry Thyme, it's a no." He shook his head and although his face was so stern I still felt there was a chance, as Satan was not one to agree quickly.

My knees hit the floor and I bowed my head. "Please, I'll do anything. I can not delay this project," I slowly brought my head up in the slowest and most adorable way I could pouting my lips and clutching my heads together.

"You do recognize that was a mistake right?" He leaned forward toward me and his eyes looked dark "you couldn't possibly think telling a demon you'll do anything was in fact a good idea" the corner of his mouth raised to a devilish smirk and my mouth ran dry.

"I-" I stammered, for some reason my whole body warmed up, I took stock of his figure again, leaning towards me. Strongly aware this time he was mostly half naked. The dips in his shoulders, his firm and delicious looking chest. He caught my eyes again and the smirk grew as my cheeks lit up rosy and warm. "I think-... I-"

"Yes you see the fault in it now, but you can't take it back." He settled back into the chair putting both hands on the arm of the chair with the most smug smile on his face. "Go ahead and grab the book, Thyme, you may quickly take your notes at my desk, but I'm going to collect that payment of 'anything' and I'll listen to no complaints with my terms."

"Thank you," I stood up and grabbed his hand on the armchair, bowing slightly when I held his hand in mine and felt some electricity run through me. Why did I grab his hand? His eyes shot back up to my face, but where was he just looking, was he just checking me out? Then I saw a glimmer of heat in his eyes, and he quickly pulled his hand back from me. I spun on my heels to search for the book, before swiftly seating myself at his desk. After scooting in and opening the book I snuck a glance over to him, he seemed completely unaffected aside from a miniscule scowl on his face as he was immersed back in his book.

Despite my begging to get access to the book, my mind desired to be anywhere but in this book. I began scribbling notes on some spare paper between my constant thoughts of Satan's hand in mine, his tight chest as he leaned against the door, and his impending request of "anything". More than a few times I had to shake myself from the thoughts to return back to my notes. About 15 minutes into dissecting the book I could see from my peripherals he stood and walked up the spiral stairs in his room. My body seemed to relax and a breath forced out of my lungs, I hadn't been holding my breath but it did feel easier to breath for a moment. I didn't dare ask where he was going, but maybe I'd be able to finish before he got back and come back for whatever he asked of me.

I gently closed the book and ran a quick glance over the pages of notes. I sighed in relief and realized i had enough information. Before I could scoot back and slide out of the chair a body pressed up against me and Satan's hand rested quickly on the desk and his head above my shoulder. I sheepishly angled myself to look up at him and his eyes were pinned on the desk studying my notes. The sight of him sending electricity through me again, feeling my cheeks heat up, I looked back at my notes as well.

"I take it the notes are finished" he was so close I could feel his breath exhaling against me

"Thank you Satan, I appreciate this so much." I started to stack the pages when I felt his breath against my ear and I froze.

"You can thank me in other ways," his fingers began trailing along the crest of my shoulder and neck and I felt my breathing quicken and I gasped quietly. "Get your ass in my bed." I turned to look at him. His face was so close and his cheeks were pink just at the top. I could see his breathing was hard and his emerald eyes seemed to take on a darker color. I felt his hand cup my face gently and his lips met mine. My body reacted and I pushed into the kiss with a fever. I was silently cursing my body for being so desperate for the kiss and I reached up to put my hands in his hair. He pulled away with a growl, grabbed my hand, leaned against my ear with his lips pressed on my lobes, and breathed "Now" He then stood up straight and I could see his erection push against his sweatpants, which offered not a stitch of resistance, producing a well built tent. I gasped and got to my feet walking over to his bed.

My legs were liable to give out any moment under the extreme arousal building in me. When I got on his bed I realized he was following right behind me silently walking to his bed. He climbed on top of me on the bed, forcing me back on my elbows, then laying flat on my back as he pushed up against me pushing my legs apart. Feeling his cock against my pussy I couldn't fight the small whimper that escaped my lungs. He began kissing my neck and more whimpers, much loader, escaped and morphed into moans. My body reacting and desperately aching causing my back to arch against him. I felt his delicious sigh against my neck as my hips rocked into him.

All of a sudden his lips were against my ears again and he whispered, "I said no complaints, but I will only go further if you say so now." he nibbled on my lobe "But be warned, I will not be gentle, those are my terms." He pulled his head back to look me in my eyes, and the desire in his own green eyes sent my head spinning. I could tell him I've been curious for months to be in this bed. I could tell him how much I loved pain with my pleasure.

"I accept." I pulled his head back to my lips and kissed him passionately, his hips rocked against mine and he bit down on my lower lip sending pain through my body and I moaned grabbing at him a little harder. He pulled away from me and began tearing at my clothes, ripping them apart, and I sensed while he may have been tearing at my clothes he was being more gentle with me and holding back was increasingly harder and harder. I reached up to his abs and dragged my nail from just under his nipples down to his pelvis and he let out another growl that teetered the edge of a roar and he looked down at me with viscous eyes. I felt a slight pang of fear, but my arousal took over and I could feel my pussy soaking in my juices.

I sat up readjusting so I was leaning on my knees and reached out for the waistband of his pants and he watched me as I pulled his pants down he stepped out of them as they pooled at his feet and he swiftly grabbed the back of my head leading me to his hard cock not far from my face. I wrapped my lips around his veiny long cock and let it slide through my mouth about half way and back, then his hand pushed me back to take it all. I happily ignored my gag reflex and pushed my tongue up against the bottom of his cock to try to signal he could fuck my face all he wanted. It absolutely triggered something inside him and his hips began rocking and his cock was pumping back and forth in my mouth. I looked up at him when my face was stuffed full, his eyes meeting mine and his head rolled back and he groaned hard. His speed picking up, I knew he wasnt long for this aggressive of a face fucking, so I let myself gag a bit when my lips touched his pelvis and he wimpered. Instead of him pulling back a little I grabbed his hips, keeping his dick stuffed in my throat, gagging a bit more and his breath caught, his hips jerked and I felt his cock twitching in my mouth. I cupped his balls and I could hear his moaning when the hot load hit the back of my throat. I let him catch his breath before pulling him out of my mouth, his hands out of my hair now, and his cock still rock hard popped out of my mouth.

I looked up at him just as he began pushing me back on the bed, all of a sudden his hands all over my body, grabbing at me as his lips found my collarbone.Kisses turning into sharp bites trailing across my body like rapid fire. The sensation was so overwhelming, igniting my body again, that I didn't even notice his hand trailing to my pussy when a finger grazed my lips and Satan groaned again. "You like getting your face fucked huh?" and he shoved a finger inside me, my back arching and a moan leaving my lips as he continued to attacked my body with quick bites and nips. He began pumping his finger inside me when he added a second finger, my hips now accustomed to his pace I bucked back against his hand. His biting became a more calculated trail and was just reaching my nipples when his thumb began rubbing my clit while his fingers continued to pump inside me.

"Oh SATAN" I screamed and gripped at his shoulders as I felt my climax building and about to explode when he yanked his fingers away from me with a loud whimper from me.

"On your fucking hands and knees now." I leaned up staring at his completely rock hard cock, wondering if it ever went soft to begin with, and I complied, turning my body to my hands and knees when he pushed my head down into the bed. "Actually, this is better." My ass up on display for him and within a second the head of his cock at my entrance. "Beg for it like you begged for the book" His voice was raspy with desire and every word sounded like a growl.

"Oh Satan please, please fuck me, shove that big dick inside me" I moaned in a similar raspy voice, my pussy clenching desperate for penetration and he delivered by pushing the head of his dick inside me, and stopping "Oh please more, please-" and then he shoved the whole thing inside me in one motion and I screamed as he bottomed out inside me gripping my hips so hard there would be bruises tomorrow.

"Fuuuuuck" He groaned, and started pumping his cock back and forth, slamming into me every couple pumps but speeding up too. within a few minutes his balls were slapping against my lips and his cock was slamming into me at a ravenous pace. He was groaning in tune with my own whimpers and moans and the world felt like i spun under me, my eyes rolling back as the rhythm of him fucking me was like music. In my pleasure I felt him reach into my hair and pull hard forcing my head back and garbled moans left my lips quickly. Releasing my hair I felt his palm snake around my neck and his body leaned a bit over me when he grabbed my neck. Pushing on the sides causing blood to rush to my head my climax was impending now, my pussy clenching on him and I was ready to explode. 

"Uuugh shit" He groaned, as my whimpers barely escaped my lips anymore. "Are you gonna cum on my cock Thyme?" and with his question my head was spinning, I tensed and gasped for air as my legs shook under him ready to give out, he released my neck to grab back at my hips and hold me in place, pumping deep inside me while my orgasm wracked my body. Tremors shook me and as I reached my climax I felt Satan's dick bottom out inside me. His hips began jerking and he was shooting his load inside me as I was reeling from my own climax.

My body collapsed on his bed and he rolled off me to crash next to me. We were both gasping for air for a moment before I heard his voice rumble. "I would like you to know that your debt is not paid, that was one of your installments to pay." He started to get up slowly.

"I'll be paying on time Satan, trust me." I smirked as I looked curiously at him getting up and walking across the room.

"I believe that," his gazes drifted across my body sprawled out on his bed. "Let me get you some clothes for your walk back to your room."

"Oh I'm not getting up, my legs won't allow it." I chucked and he paused, thinking for a moment as he looked me over again. Then began walking back to the bed moving the covers aside for me to crawl into and he got in beside me.

"Well, then I look forward to your next payment when I wake up." He slapped my ass under the covers and we drifted off to sleep.


	3. Skin Care - Asmo X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Skin care information in the form of a spa day with a twist.
> 
> "Oh wow," I smiled looking at him, "You're serious?" I chuckled and brushed one of my hands through my hair looking around, I hadn't noticed he had a massage table out. I saw the rolling rack with all the products and a few towels on top. "Okay!" I said as the excitement in my belly built up a bit more. "I think it honestly all sounds lovely Asmo."
> 
> "Yay! The answer I hoped for. Please head into the bathroom, get undressed and wrap a towel around yourself, okay?" He smiled with a gesture towards the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard not to put all my kinks in this chapter but its obvi so easy with Asmo, anyway enjoy ;)

The weather in the devildom was not bad by any means, but lately after being here for months on end, my skin was beginning to disagree. I texted Asmodeus, explaining how dyer my situation was with my skin, asking for tips on where to find good products. I could ask someone to get stuff for me in the human realm but it felt like it would be a silly choice, the devildom products would work best down here, assuming they weren't too harsh for my skin.

“Oh darling, I would be happy to share. I’ve got more than enough for you to try rather than buy brand new. Come by after class." His reply was of course sweet as usual, he wasn't greedy like Mammon and if anything he probably noticed my skin wasn't looking great right now, because well he's Asmo. He would notice something like that.

After class I headed straight to Asmo's room, with a nervous pang in my gut. Unfortunately, I was not immune to his flirting, as the avatar of lust he could be really effective in arousing me. I did my best most days to ignore it, but that was usually due to being around people. Yet, here I am walking towards his room and already feeling a bit of excitement rush through me. I shook my head with a chuckle, to try to remind myself he's gonna give me some skin care products and send me on my way, he'll probably be too excited for me to try his stuff to try anything like that.

I walked into his room to see candles lit on every surface and him in very casual, maybe even bedtime clothing. He turned and smiled brightly when I walked in. "Welcome to Asmo spa, please put your bag down and take your jacket off." He chuckled and walked over to me helping me remove my jacket.

"Asmo, what is all this?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing but the best for you dear, i've pulled out all my salon quality products and have decided to give you a spa day." He reached down to caress my hands "I have products for a facial and a moisturizing oil for your body. I think we should start with the facial and then if you're feeling up for it we can move on to the oil treatment."

"Oh wow," I smiled looking at him, "You're serious?" I chuckled and brushed one of my hands through my hair looking around, I hadn't noticed he had a massage table out. I saw the rolling rack with all the products and a few towels on top. "Okay!" I said as the excitement in my belly built up a bit more. "I think it honestly all sounds lovely Asmo."

"Yay! The answer I hoped for: “Please head into the bathroom, get undressed and wrap a towel around yourself, okay?" He smiled with a gesture towards the bathroom door.

"Oh- yeah okay." It made sense, but I didn't think initially I'd be naked. "I uh-" I was nervous but not against the idea.

"Don't worry," Asmodeus grabbed at the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head "Now we're both kind of naked" He giggled and while it was meant to sooth me, it actually sparked a little fire in my belly. Before letting him see my face turn red, and before I could stare too long as his bare chest I shuffled into the bathroom and began to pull my clothes off. Watching him take his shirt off had already turned me on but I was desperate to not let him see that. The rush of feelings translated into me basically ripping my own clothes off, and when I was naked I felt my face flush and heat up. Looking in the mirror I could blatantly see my arousal. I splashed some cold water on my face and wrapped a towel around myself, pushing myself to walk out the door without another thought.

He smiled when he saw me and guided me to the table. "I will turn around so you can drape the towel over yourself." He did just as he said, and surprisingly no peeking as I undid the towel, to drape over myself.

"All set Asmo." I smiled my eyes wandering over his defined back before he turned to face me. I quickly closed my eyes, knowing if I didnt they would get me in trouble.

I felt his hand running through my hair, massaging my scalp. Then both hands were massaging my scalp and with graceful movements I realized he was then twisting my hair and clipped it back. I felt what must have been a cotton ball wet with a product running across my face, the smell was amazing, clean and herbal. The feeling of the wet product was tightening, so I assumed it was a strong cleaning agent. Next I felt his finger tips sliding an abrasive gel across my forehead, then down rubbing in circles on my cheeks, and tracing around my lips down my chin.

"I'm going to put a warm towel on your face for just a minute now to help the exfoliation '' And I felt the warm damp cloth across my face, the steam and warmth reaching all across my face and relaxing all my senses. It felt like heaven. After the minute had passed I felt him rub the damp cloth over my skin pulling all the exfoliating gel off my face. He cleaned up my face a bit more with a second more wet cloth and began applying a cream and massaging each part of my face he was applying it to. This smelled like lavender and some other herb I couldn't quite pinpoint, but this time after applying across my face his hands reached my neck and began rubbing the cream on my neck. I couldn't help the tiny groan that rushed out of my lips, his hands on my neck felt heavenly. My eyes snapped open to look at him almost right in the face above me.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's meant to feel good dear, if you didn't make a noise I would be offended" he giggled and spoke with such sincerity. Hard to remember he's a demon sometimes.

I closed my eyes again and let my body relax again. His hands were now moving to my collarbone and he started to really apply harder pressure, forcing another groan from my lips. His fingers were running circles on my skin, and his touch felt so good. He moved to the sides towards my shoulders, pushing deep into my muscles and this time, the groan wasn't just a muscle like sigh, it was a moan. But I refused to open my eyes again, I felt my face burning up but I just ignored it. His hands felt so good I could barely control myself now. I started to feel aroused, not knowing if it was his hands on me, or if the moan sparked something deep inside me but I could feel my body getting hot and my nipples hard against the towel. He worked his hands back toward my collarbone and slid a bit further down towards my boobs right at the edge of the towel. my involuntary moans were replaced with a gasp. But he just massaged in circles, and moved his hands back up.

Then he just pulled his hands away. "Well, the facial is all done" he said in a melodic way. "May I continue with the oil treatment?" I was almost going to nod and say yes, when I slowly opened my eyes and saw his very clear erection in his pants. My mouth was still open as I was about to speak, but nothing came out. He leaned in closer to me and rubbed the side of my face "Shall I take that as a yes dear?" He turned around and grabbed the oil before I could utter a word, he already assumed I wanted it so I just gave up, closing my eyes again. Within moments I felt his hands on my arm rubbing oil into each arm and slightly massaging the muscles from bottom to top of each arm. He applied more oil to my already massaged chest and began massaging the base of my neck again. All of a sudden I could feel the heat between my legs spike and I knew I must be soaked. Between the attention of his hands and seeing Asmo's erection through his pants, it must have set me off. His hands moved towards the towel again and my breathing was labored, closer to painting now when his fingers dipped under the towel and grazed across my boobs, dragging lightly across my nipples causing a fire like sensation to them, and I let out a moan as my body ached for more. His hands now reaching my rib cage rubbed circles then back up again, across my nipples forcing another moan from my body and just the slightest arch in my back.

"Full disclosure, this is an extreme pleasure oil. It IS wonderful for your skin, but it does cause heightened arousal." Asmo whispered in my ear in his playful tone as usual. The heat of him so close was amplified and the way he spoke caused my body to react and I whimpered, muttering something like 'oh no' under my breath. but it was lost in my moans, and I was reaching the highest state of arousal I had ever experienced. His hands were back to my body surprising me at my legs, and his hands reapplied more oil across my legs, working at my ankles he started trailing up higher and higher. Rubbing circles and massaging deep as his hands were now at my thighs. My breathing was absolutely ragged, I could feel my fingers digging into the massage table. I started begging under my breath, the words were just sliding out of my mouth as his hands creeped up my thighs, he stopped as he got close to my pussy lips and pulled the towel off me from the side, the feeling of the fabric sliding across me sent more electricity through my body. And immediately his hands pushed my legs apart. I heard a shutter moan from him and his hands went towards my mound. The second his touch landed my body arched up to meet him, begging for a release.

"Mmmm, what a beautiful pussy you've been keeping from me." He moaned and slid his finger down and up my folds.

"Oh Asmo," I groaned, sitting up and grabbing at his arm "Please" in a desperate plea, my body absolutely ablaze.

"Mmm, bad girl," He pulled his hand away. "Am I going to have to tie you down?"

Without an answer he attached cuffs to the table I was on and gave me a devious look as if trying to compel me to lay back. It wasn't his compelling that worked on me, it was my desperate and amplified need to have him touch me. I laid back and put my hands in the cuffs for him to close around my wrist.

"There's a good girl." He cooed as he walked back to to my legs and massaged up my thighs, my body trembling anticipating his hands on my pussy. When his hand finally reached my folds he let one finger tease the entrance, slipping around in my wet juices. My moaning was unstoppable now, feeling his finger teasing me like that. my body ached and bucked against him. He must have been beginning to lose control himself so when my hips bucked he shoved his finger inside me. He angled himself to start kissing me, trapping my moans in his mouth as his finger slid in and out of me. Then his kisses started to trail down my neck, turning into sucking that was destined to leave marks, as he put another finger inside me. It felt like fireworks going off all across my skin, my body was writhing under him and I was now quietly just begging and moaning for more., then his mouth reached my clit and I screamed. The sensation of all of those nerves being assaulted by his tongue was sending me over the edge, and when he put a third finger in, suckling and licking my clit my orgasm ripped through me and my body trembled until the orgasm subsided

"Oh you are just delicious, my sweet Thyme." He chuckled, and when I looked down I could see my juices around his mouth.

I groaned "Wow-" I wanted to say more, but nothing else came out. My body was still on fire, but not as strongly. "I-"

Asmo came over to undo the wrist cuffs, and gently picked me up, "I'm not done with you baby." He smiled, leaning in to kiss me as he held me in his arms and walked over to the bed. Placing me on the bed he handed me a water bottle, "drink up pretty girl. I know you need it." He mused as he rubbed his hands across my naked body again and I quivered. The water helped to perk my senses up again and his fingers sent shivers down my spine. I let out a whimper and could feel myself heating up again.

His fingers left my body but I laid on his bed in bliss, turning over I saw him walking towards me with a small box. "Did you like being tied back, I could do it again for you honey" he smiled at me as he sat next to me on the bed running his fingers across my nipples teasing me.

"No I want to touch you this time." My voice was a lot huskier than I expected and I watched his face as pleasure took over hearing me tell him I wanted to touch him, he let out a shuttered breath, putting the box down by his feet he leaned in to kiss me. Our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth as his hands caressed my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand snaking up through his soft hair and he moaned. He pulled away and leaned down to pull something out of the box.

"Don't move" he said in the most harsh voice I've ever heard, he sounded desperate, "and trust me." He pulled out a shiny pink chain with a clip at each end and started kissing across my chest. Moving towards my nipples he began sucking and lightly biting it. Causing my back to arch feeling my belly heat up, before slipping the clamp around the nipple he pulled out of his mouth. The pressure was tight and it sent a whimper shuttering out of me. Before I could really register he had already sucked and clamped the second nipple. I was grabbing at the bed, in desperation when I felt Asmo climb on top of me. Between the pleasure of the clamps I didn't see him take his pants off, but I felt his cock press against my pussy when he leaned down to grab the chain with his teeth and pull. I gasped as my back arched and in one motion Asmo slid his dick, stretching my pussy slightly. 

"Oh yes," he breathed, letting the chain drop he pushed in as deep as he could grabbing my hips. He began to pump in and out slowly, slipping his hand between my legs he began to gently circle my clit with his fingers. I was staring at him between my moans, watching the look of pleasure on his beautiful face and I could feel myself practically dripping. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard, he started kissing and nibbling across my neck when I felt his hand on the chain, pulling slightly while bottoming out his cock deep in my pussy. I could feel myself building and coming close to another orgasm.

"Asmo I'm gonna cum" I breathed in his ear and he moaned hard as he continued to bite at my neck. His every stroke inside me pushing me toward the edge, his teeth nipping at my skin and the pulsing casual tugs on my nipples. I was panting, my breathing sharp and shallow. I grabbed at his back digging my nails in and he groaned loud, pulling his face from my neck.

Looking in my eyes he grabbed my face "Stare at me while you cum." He moaned, sounding like he was close too. The command sent me over the edge, staring into his eyes my breath caught as my orgasm ripped through me. My pussy clenched my fingers digging harder in his back. He purred watching me shake. He grabbed the nipple chain mid orgasm, I could feel tears coming down my face as he pulled hard and bottomed out inside me, his dick twitching. Feeling his hot load shooting inside me as my orgasm subsided. We both took a minute to catch our breath. 

I couldn't believe how quickly I'd been sent over the edge again when Asmo grabbed my hips to roll me over. "Can we play just a little longer beautiful?" He mused whispering in my ear and all I could do was nod my head, I wanted him bad still. I wasn't sure if it was the oil still or my own desires, but it didn't matter.

Pulling my ass up a bit I felt Asmo enter my pussy again, he was still so hard, and his length caused his previous cum to dribble back out of my pussy. This time he pumped slowly and gently. Running his hands across my ass and lower back sensually. "I promise to make you feel good, do you still trust me?" 

I was resting up on my elbows gently rocking back to his rhythm and he tugged just slightly on the chain. "Yes Asmo. I trust you" I moaned, knowing at least I'd feel pleasure in whatever he did. That trust was enough for now. The slow pace he was fucking me was such a tease it was causing my body to get desperate. 

Then I heard rustling in the box, and felt a toy against my ass pushing on the hole. I gasped, was he going to put that inside my ass? I looked back at him and the toy, it wasn't huge so it wasn't super intimidating, in fact, looking at his face, him biting his lip as he focused on rubbing this toy against my ass made my pussy clench against his dick. God it was such a sexy sight. I moaned and put my head back against my arms and Asmo took that as confirmation. I felt a cold gel drip on my ass and he started to push the tip of the toy in, with the lube he used my hole opened up slightly for him. It was a painful strong pressure, but it was making me drip in pleasure. I was moaning over and over now and my hips pushed back against him. Forcing his cock to bottom out inside me, causing a moan from him, and the toy sinking further into me. I was so full, soaking wet, and blinded by pleasure.Then Asmo started to pick up the pace, and a button clicked and the toy started vibrating almost completely in my ass now. I screamed and Asmo moaned almost as loud as I did. He started fucking me with a fury pushing the whole toy inside me and holding it in deep grabbing my ass with his palm against the toy, while the other reached around to rub my clit. The stimulation was insane, my whole body felt like it was vibrating and I could feel my pussy gushing against him. I was at the edge against and this time it felt so incredibly powerful I was starting to beg.

"Please, like that," I was moaning between my panting. "Oh fuck I'm going to cum." I gripped the sheets of his bed as my body was at its peak.

"Me too pretty," he moaned with me, our moaning almost in sync. The sound of his voice on top of the immense pleasure my body was under I just burst. My holes completely full, my clit over stimulated, my body shook in tremors and I could feel and hear Asmo reaching his climax too, moaning my name as his dick pumped his load deep inside me. Almost immediately my body just collapsed and I was out cold. 

I woke up to the feeling of the toy being pulled out of me slowly and the clips off my nipples. I lazily looked up to see Asmo smile, he leaned in and kissed my head. "Go back to sleep beautiful. " he mused as he walked about the room with a skip in his step. I chuckled softly, of course he's not tired. Hes Asmo and it would take a lot more than me to tired him out.


	4. Shopping fun - Mammon X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work in this whole series will be pure smut with a bit of fun plot. It will be all about how MC ends up romantically & sexually involved with all the characters of the Devildom.
> 
> Chapter 4 - Fun shopping trip for MC and Mammon
> 
> “I-” He backed up into the door, his face was beet red now and he looked like he was getting hot. I was internally praising myself. He stepped closer and swallowed audibly. “What has gotten into you? Are you crazy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon was surprisingly harder for me to write, hope I did him enough justice here, let me know <3

Walking down the hallway to my room felt exceptionally long today, it had been at least 2 weeks since I had any physical affection and my body was aching for it. I knew my boys were mostly busy but I wanted to be adored. I’d spent months here without feeling so needy, and it didn’t bother me then. It was frustrating that now I had gotten a taste of the brothers and I was craving more. I felt like if anyone had been in that hallway with me I would have absolutely indulged myself. I shook my head and chuckled low, who’s the devious one here?

Now that class was done I strolled around my room trying on different outfits, feeling particularly bold, I chose something a bit more tight and dark than usual. Now who to choose, who would be my prey for the evening… Laughing again to myself recognizing I sounded like Asmo. I looked in the mirror and giggled. I even dressed like him. I winked at my reflection, to round off the Asmo vibe I was portraying and bounded out of my room. I think it would be a nice day to see Mammon blush.

He opened the door and immediately pink slightly blossomed at the top of his cheeks. “Oi, what’s gotten into you?” He looked me up and down. “Where are you off to?”

“I was hoping maybe you’d come shopping with me?” I clasped my hands behind my back smiling sweetly. Maybe too much contrast for the outfit but i was trying my best to tempt him.

His eyes lit up, and just as I knew he would, he nodded. “Of course! Let me go change.” He began to close the door and I pushed in gently. He turned to look at me with his head cocked slightly.

“Can I watch you change?” I smirked, reaching out to touch him. He grabbed my hand.

“Oi, cut it out, stop messing with me.” He gently pushed me over to the chair facing away from the closet area and I smiled at him as he walked away. I could hear him mumble under his breath “This human” shaking his head.

Once we got to the shopping area, I grabbed Mammon’s hand and again I watched the pink rising to the tops of his cheeks. His face was already so handsome but the little touch of pink from his raising heat made me want him bad. His lips parted and before he could argue I said, “Listen I really have to stop at this one store, I know its a girly store but please come in with me, okay?”

“Uh-” He looked down at our hands together. “Ugh fine. You're gonna drag me there anyway right?” His face took on a slightly deeper pink and I smiled.

Once in the store I grabbed a couple things trying to be sneaky before Mammon could see what was in my hands and ran to the dressing room, where Mammon sat at the chairs just outside. The first outfit was a black corset with lots of clasps and buckles, and a pair of panties with bows and ribbons hanging down to the tops of my thigh. I slipped on the panties and began to clip the back of the corset and stopped. I was going to show Mammon once I was done, but this is a much better reason to get him in here.

“Hey Mammon, could you help me with this?” I turned the knob to crack the door slightly and turned so my back was facing the door.

“Needy human,” He grumbled and as he got closer to the door “of course the great Mammon can help you.” Then the door swung open and watching the mirror in front of me I saw his face as he surveyed my body up and down. His eyes were so wide it was akin to a cartoon reaction, and his jaw practically unhinged. He quickly shut the door behind him and all that came out of his mouth was a strained “Whaa-”

“Can you clasp the back for me? I can't reach.” I managed to keep my voice steady but I was affected by him looking at every inch of my body. This was by far my most bold move, but I was so turned on by it.

“I-” He backed up into the door, his face was beet red now and he looked like he was getting hot. I was internally praising myself. He stepped closer and swallowed audibly. “What has gotten into you? Are you crazy?” He started clasping the back, roughly. I could feel the pool of arousal in my belly growing.

Once he finished the top I turned to face him, “I wanted to turn you on, did it work?” His shock had relaxed until I turned and he had a view of the front, where my cleavage spilled out from the deep cut of the bodice. I bit my lip, trying to remain confident, it was so much easier to do when I was not facing him. He tried to cover his eyes, then realization flooded over his face and he looked at my face.

“Huh?” He whispered “are you playing a prank on me?” His face was so red and he loosened his tie looking overwhelmed, maybe even aroused, hopefully.

“No prank,” I stepped closer to him and to my surprise he backed up gently and was against the door. “Can I touch you?” I was reaching my hand out and stopped to wait, I wanted to touch his skin so bad. He grabbed my hand, apparently tired of the game I was playing at, and placed my hand against his bulge and I let out a quiet moan. I had been so focused on his facial expressions I hadn't looked down to see his erection in his pants. “You got what you wanted, human” His eyes seemed to light up with a hungry look, I felt a pang of fear in my belly, mixing with my arousal and my skin tingling. “Now, it's my turn to get what i want.” Another moan escaped my mouth as he grabbed my waist picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him and his lips crashed into mine with a delicious desperation. Our teeth clicked as we both took in each other's kisses as deeply as we could.

He pulled away just slightly “I’m gonna fuck you here inside this dressing room, so you better keep quiet.”

“Yes Mammon.” He growled under his breath and pushed my back against the wall, unbuckling his pants. I felt his length spring out against my ass and my breathing got ragged. Desperate to feel him I grinded my hips on him and he reached up grabbing my hair, giving it a slight tug.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you would be an exhibitionist like this, trying to lure me into a dressing room.” He growled, leaning in he whispered “But I like this side of you Thyme.” I was panting in pure desperation. He pulled his hand away from my hair to slide the panties over and pressed the tip against my slick lips. His eyes seemed to roll back for a moment, then he looked at me with fire in his eyes. “Damn.” he growled and pushed into me hard, grabbing my thighs pulling me harder against him as he shoved his entire length in. 

I had to lean into his shoulder and bite down to not scream and he let a low growl out, almost like a pur. He started to stroke back and forth and I moaned quietly into his shoulder, enjoying every inch of him and the movement of his hips. His fingers were digging into my thighs and his moans were quiet. Looking into his eyes he released one hand and grabbed my face. His lips were parted and he was panting, looking like the picture of ecstasy.

“Such a naughty human.” He growled and licked his lips before leaning in to kiss me. Our lips collided messy and passionate and he nipped at my bottom lip, sending chills down my spine.

I could feel myself dripping on him, his pace was slow but deep and forceful. The pleasure of feeling weightless and him pumping in and out of me over and over was building my climax quickly. I rolled my head back, closing my eyes. Watching my face he started to quicken his pace, his thrusts coming faster and harder. My breath was coming out shuttered and shallow, I could hardly hold in my moans. My muscles were tightening around his length as my pleasure built and he leaned into my own shoulder and bit down. It was enough to send me over the edge as intense pleasure ripped through me.I covered my mouth with my own hand as I could no longer control the noises I made.

He kept his pace as my shaking orgasm subsided and I could see he was close, he was panting and gripping my thighs hard. I reached up to his hair and laced my fingers in his messy white hair, grabbing it and giving it a small tug. He moaned, a little too loud, and bottomed out inside me, pushing as hard as he could inside me. His body was jerking and I could feel his load shooting inside me, with his head rolled back he sighed hard. 

Shuttering slightly he pulled out, and placed me back on the ground. I shook slightly as I stood up, trying to regain composure. He looked me up and down and groaned, shaking his head. Pulling his pants back up he quickly left the dressing room without a word. I smiled at the door closing behind him and realized, I was not able to take this outfit off now, so I put my clothes on over the corset and panties and walked through the store to the counter. When Mammon saw me walking to the counter his face was beet red again and he walked out of the store, waiting at the entrance. I told the cashier I would be wearing the outfit out and gave her the tags. I took a bag for my other panties and bra and walked outside to meet him.

We began walking down the street in silence, looking over at his face I could see he was still red. “You didn't… you know-” He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. “You didn't leave those clothes in there did you?”

“I’m still wearing them.” I smirked, nudging his arm with my elbow.

He visibly shuttered. “Good,” He breathed, looking around to see who was near us, then said quietly. “I want to take them off you later.” He made eye contact and the heat was taking over his eyes again. My body responded with my legs tightening and arousal pooling up.

“Oh really.” I breathed hard. “And what else?”

He leaned in to whisper in my ear, putting his arm around my shoulder. “I’m gonna have you all night tonight M/C, so get ready.” Pulling his arm back he slapped my ass and chuckled.

It was my turn for my face to burn up, between my legs my muscles convulsing and feeling his load dripping into the panties. And of course he wanted more, after all he is the Avatar of Greed. I’d happily indulge in his greed tonight.


	5. Kitchen/Voyeur - Beel X MC (Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - Kitchen mess with a voyeur.
> 
> He chuckled and walked over to me, grabbing a chunk of ice cream out of my hair and popping it into his mouth. “Would’ve been a good shake,” He sighed, looking me up and down his eyes grew wide. “Can I clean you up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely love sweet boy Beel, but I really wanted to add a twist ;)

Weekends were the best around the devildom, mostly because being in a house this large had amazing perks when you weren’t tired from class. It was mid afternoon and I found myself wandering to the kitchen to find something sweet. After rummaging through the fridge I settled on a milkshake. Quick and easy, and something I could take with me back to my room to finish playing my games. The ice cream and chocolate was in the blender, mixing in some milk and it was ready to go. I realized while inspecting to find the start button, I had never used this blender before. In all fairness, I spent most of my time here around the stove not the blender. I kept clicking the button that appeared to be start, just didn’t have words on it. It kept clicking but doing nothing. I realized shortly after, the blender was never plugged in. Laughing to myself, I plugged it in and as I clicked the on button I heard Beel in the kitchen. “Wait MC!” I looked over at him as the mix started to shoot out of the blender, drips of syrup and chunks of ice cream landing all over me. I turned it off as quickly as I could but the damage was done. I was covered and I couldn't help the belly laugh that escaped me.

“I was gonna tell you the lid wasn’t on right..” Beel said walking up to me. “Need a hand?”

“Yeah I suppose I do.” I laughed. “Thanks Beel.”

He chuckled and walked over to me, grabbing a chunk of ice cream out of my hair and popping it into his mouth. “Would’ve been a good shake,” He sighed, looking me up and down his eyes grew wide. “Can I clean you up?”

I laughed and nodded, “Why not?” Thinking there must be more in my hair, Beel couldn’t resist any food, and it's not like it went bad by touching my hair. 

He reached for my arm and started licking the ice cream off my forearm. I inhaled sharply and he looked up at me. “I’m sorry, is it too much?” My face was on fire, I was actually enjoying feeling his tongue on me. I shook my head and he continued to lick across my arm, here and there suckling a bit as if the ice cream was in my skin. He worked his way up to my shoulder where there was chocolate syrup all over me and worked his tongue across my skin and I shivered. My legs were squeezing together desperately, and I was trying my best to control my breathing. Some of the syrup had landed just at the base of my cleavage and before I knew it Beel was sucking and licking at the crest of my chest and my back arched in response and a little whimper jumped from my lungs.

He looked up at me, slowing down on his licking, and I could see intense arousal on his face. I put my hands in his hair and said “Don’t stop” He moaned against my skin and continued his licking. I could feel his fingers tracing the line of the hem of my shirt and sliding his hands up my shirt. I was so thankful in this moment for not wearing a bra as he reached my nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was mostly empty, most of the guys had left with their own things to attend to, but I stayed behind. I had been playing games all day to rank up in a competition, completely ignoring my hunger, but the pangs in my stomach became unbearable.

When I arrived at the entrance of the kitchen I froze, my eyes bulging against my purple hair. Whoa... MC covered in some kind of liquid, splayed all over the kitchen as well, causing her thin light colored tank top to be completely see through. And Beelzebub licking at her chest like an animal. I could feel my dick hardening in my pants and I was torn, do I interrupt? Do I watch like a voyeur? Do I try to go over there and lick her the way Beel was? Of course I could never have the guts to do something like that to her.

My jealousy was strong, naturally, but my arousal was stronger. A tent was forming in my pants and I couldn't take my eyes off the sight. Beels hands were under her shirt now and her head was thrown back as he teased her nipples. I could hear her hard breathing from the entrance and I positioned myself a bit back so I was almost out of sight, standing partially behind a house plant, and pulled my length out of my pants. Looking down and stroking slowly, it was hard as a rock and glistening with precum.

Beel was pulling her shirt over her head and she looked so sexy without a top on. I was biting my lip to keep from moaning, watching this scene was so erotic, and so much more exhilarating then my hentai games. He started kissing her and cupping her breasts, making them jiggle in his hands before teasing at her nipples again. I started stroking faster, so excited to see her naked and watch her body be fondled. Beel’s hand trailed off into the hem of her shorts and I heard her moan when he reached her folds. I couldn't stop imagining how wet and hot she must be right now.

After finger fucking her for a few minutes he started kissing her lips hard, pulling his hand away and then picking her up and putting her on the table. He yanked her shorts down quickly and removed his shirt. Within seconds he shoved his face between her legs and she had to cover her mouth to hold her scream in. I could feel my dick twitch in my hands and I wanted to cum so hard. His body arched, pushing slightly up against Beel’s face, moaning hard, and his head moving from side to side. Then I could hear Beel practically slurping on her juices like he was slurping wet noodles. The sound of her melodic moaning, the slurping of her wetness, the arousal of watching from afar without anyone seeing me all together sent me right over the edge. Shooting my load into the plant in front of me and biting my lip hard to keep from moaning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beels tongue continued to assault my clit, dragging across it, flicking it. I was like a putty in his hands, I couldn't keep quiet, I could hardly lift my head. The pleasure was so overwhelming I could almost feel tears in my eyes. The man clearly could eat, and this was NOT an exception. He would quietly moan against me, causing low vibrations with his lips, he sounded so pleased and satisfied like he was eating something delicious. 

Suddenly I felt his two fingers inside me, pumping as he flicked his tongue across my clit. My body began shaking and I knew I was close to my climax. I reached down for his hair and he began sucking my clit hard. He must have known I was close because he was now ravenously sucking on me while he pounded his fingers into me. I couldn’t hold it back and my orgasm crashed into me in waves. My body wracked with tremors, I released his hair and laid back against the cold wet table.

“You tasted so good MC.” He stood up straight putting his shirt back on. He reached out for my hand and helped me up off the table handing me my clothes. “I don’t want to be too forward but maybe we could have more fun in your room?” 

“I would love to Beel, that was amazing.” My voice came out more like a whisper. I chuckled looking around the room. “But I think I need to clean up first.”

“Don’t worry I’ll clean up, go take a shower if you want and I’ll meet you in your room.” He smiled, giving me a kiss, tasting my own juices on his lips and I was hot again. 

“Thank you,” I kissed him back, harder and then walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom. When I walked in I saw my shirt completely see through, no wonder he got so turned on. I was covered in food and practically naked. I quickly showered and cleaned all the mess off me, and headed back to my room.

Opening the door I found Beel sitting on my bed without his shirt on, he certainly had motivation to clean quickly. His muscles were huge, firm, and so sexy. He smiled, uncertainly, and I strolled over to him, straddling him to sit on his lap. For the first time I realized how massive his erection was. I groaned as I leaned in to kiss his neck. He moaned in response to my kisses trailing across his firm neck. I felt his hands gripping my towel and he pulled it off me revealing my still damp body to him. He growled and in one swift motion picked me up and put me on the bed on my back. His mouth eager to take my nipple and suck and nibble on it. My back arching up against his mouth and whimpers coming from my lungs. His hand reached my clit and rubbed gently on it, but it was so overstimulated that I screamed before I could cover my mouth. He took the hint and he moved his fingers to tease my entrance.

After both nipples were red and raw from his sucking nibbling he leaned back, undoing his pants and admiring my body on the bed before him. His erection was massive, I gasped looking at it and let out a ragged breath. Before I could say anything he put the tip against my entrance, rubbing it across the juices soaking my folds. 

“I promise I'll be gentle, MC.” He said quietly and I knew he would.

“Give it to me Beel.” I moaned, a little terrified but mostly turned on.

The immediate pain of him stretching me out was white hot, but only for a moment. My body adjusted to his size as he slowly inched into me. I knew he wasn’t fully in me yet, but I felt so full I reached up to grab at him and pull him closer to me, to feel his body against me. He leaned in and kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear as he got deeper and deeper. My body reacting now to pleasure, I could feel myself soaking his length. His pace began to speed up, and it was no longer testing the waters it was now him pumping in and out of me. I was making noises that sounded primal, they weren't quite moans, but grunts of pleasure as he pushed deep inside me with every thrust.

I was now begging in a very incoherent way, grabbing at his back, and rocking my hips against him. I was stuffed full but I was still trying to get him deeper and harder, my arousal blinding me. His pace quickened and so did our breathing. We both took on a desperate state of immense pleasure, Beel stopped holding back and started to rip into me, tears were coming down my face as I grabbed at his shoulders and rocked back against him, meeting his hips, moaning his name over and over. Our bodies as close as possible and both of us panting.

Beelzebub looked me deep in my eyes and leaned in to kiss me softly, as he pounded into me hard. The passion was so similar but different in both feelings and I wrapped my arms around his neck, all while still rocking my hips against him. My climax was building and I could feel myself clench around his length and he groaned loud into my lips as we kissed. 

“Oh god I'm gonna cum, MC” He moaned, pulling away from my lips. Our bodies moving frantically together, I could feel my legs start to shake, my orgasm then tearing into me like an explosion. I screamed and grabbed his hips pulling him as deep into me as possible when he growled, his cock twitching and shooting his load inside me. We were both panting as we both came down from our intense orgasms and Beel rolled off me onto his back next to me reaching down to hold my hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside her door I could feel my orgasm building at the same time as them inside the room. Listening to MC begging over and over almost sent me over the edge, but now her moans were louder. I was pumping my dick in my hand quickly listening to her cries of pleasure. I could hear the pain and the pleasure in her noises and it made my dick twitch relentlessly. I bet her juices were covering his dick right now and I was so envious. I started jerking hard, letting out small moans since they were so loud, I was sure they wouldn’t hear me. Without realizing it I moaned “Oh MC,” and covered my mouth quickly with my other hand. In shock that it came out of my mouth, I continued to stroke even faster. And in that minute I heard her orgasmic scream and streams of white came shooting from me as another moan let my lips trapped in my hand. This time shooting my load on the floor. I quickly took my shirt off, wiping it off the floor and ran as fast as I could to my room.


	6. Day off - Lucifer x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - Lucifer knows what MC has been up to
> 
> He finished putting on his gloves with a smirk and leaned in to whisper, pressing his lips to my ear. “And look at you, begging again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly a huge Lucifer fan,  
> I plan to get to them all, but expect a few extras for him... I can not resist.

I just couldn’t pull myself out of bed this morning, I tried to get up and just eventually sagging back against the corner of my bed. My body and mind was completely exhausted. I thought back to the last time I took a day off from my studies and it was a really long time ago.

Around breakfast time I texted the group chat with all the brothers and let them know I was taking a personal day off, that I was okay but just needed a break today. This prompted a lot of drama in the chat as usual.

“Oi, are you sick?!” Mammon texted.  
“I can bring you notes late from class, rest well MC.” I was thankful for Satan in these moments.  
“Sweet girl, do you need anything? I can take the day off too!” I could imagine Asmo giggling as he typed this.  
“Make sure you eat well!” Beel, with his wise words. I laughed.  
“We can play some games later if you want!” I may take Levi up on this one.  
“Want a nap buddy?” The most tempting offer of them all from Belphie. 

I chuckled as I began typing a response to all their craziness when another text popped up.

“MC will take a day ALONE to relax, none of you will bother her today unless she requests it. Satan, please hold on to those notes for her until tomorrow, unless otherwise specified.” I sighed, the attention was nice but Lucifer was right. I really needed to relax and they were all a bit too much sometimes. I settled back into bed, fully removing all my clothes now knowing I’d be alone in the house today and wrapped myself back up in the covers dozing back off to sleep.

I woke up to slight pressure against my forehead, opening my eyes to see Lucifer's face looking me over, while the back of his palm was against my forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” He looked concerned.

“So you just barge in my room now?” I smirked at him.

“I knocked, MC, then I got worried when you didn’t answer.” He said with a grim look on his face.

“I think I’m just burnt out, I don’t feel sick just very tired.” I smiled at him with a very dull half awake smile. “Really I’m fine, I think I just need to sleep.”I reached up grabbing his hand and pulling it to my chest when I realized the blankets had slipped when I reached up.

Lucifer growled with a spark of heat in his eye, “You just sleep naked with your doors unlocked now?” He yanked up my covers under my chin shaking his head and I bit my lip. He smirked at me, and leaned in to whisper. “Must be because you’ve gotten comfortable with some of my brothers.” He sat back examining my face.

I sat up straight, “Lucifer, I-” I stammered looking for the right words, should I apologize, tell him I’ll stop? “I just-” He was staring down at my chest, and again I was uncovered. I blushed, between the conversation, my lack of clothing, I was so shaken I just put my hands on my face.

Lucifer grabbed my hands and pushed me back on the bed pinning my arms down, his face just above mine. “You keep flashing me and I’ll fuck you before my meeting.” He said in a low growl, kissing me deep and hard. Pulling his hands off mine he leaned back and pulled the blankets down, pulling his other glove off his hands sliding across my chest and down my ribcage. My body shivered and my breath hitched in my chest as his warm hands explored my body.

“I dont care if you fuck them all MC,” He paused to kiss my collarbone. “I know the way you looked at me,” His kisses trailing down. “I remember how you begged for me,” His kisses landing now on my nipples and I gasped. “I’m not jealous, because I know what I can do to you.” He pulled my covers back over me and kissed my forehead.

“Wait-” I grabbed his hand as he stood up putting his gloves back on. “Please don’t leave Luci.” I whined sitting up exposed again, giving him my best pout.

He finished putting on his gloves with a smirk and leaned in to whisper, pressing his lips to my ear. “And look at you, begging again.” He kissed my cheek, and stood up straight. His bulge was impossible to miss, pushing with all its might against his pants. I was almost salivating staring at it.

“Enjoy your day off MC, please get some rest.” He chuckled as my eyes met his, he was watching me stare at him.

“Yes sir.” I bit my lip, looking up at him with dark eyes trying to tempt him. He tried to fight it but a small growl escaped his lips and he spun on his heels leaving the room.

My body was now aching for him and deliciously hot. I wasn’t shocked he knew about his brothers, but I was shocked by his reaction. There was a part of me that hoped he was jealous, but he was right. I would beg for him over and over no matter how many of the brothers I slept with. There was something about that demon, I'd kill to please him any day. My fingers reached down to feel how soaked I was. 

My fingers slid across my clit over and over, and I couldn't get Lucifer's face out of my mind. I wanted his hands on me again, touching me and sending chills down my spine. I started to think of the night when he bent me over his desk and took me. I was moaning now, rubbing my clit hard, and quickly approaching an orgasm. Picturing his face when he first entered me and I reached the top of my climax, moaning and whimpering while my fingers were sticky from my juices. I was breathing hard as I laid back and quickly fell back asleep.

My legs shifted as I felt fingers pushing inside my still wet entrance. I was half asleep still and moaning, rocking my hips. I felt kisses on my neck and I opened my eyes to see Lucifer over me, pumping his fingers inside me. I moaned even louder when I realized it was him and I grabbed at him pulling him in closer.

“Oh Luci, please” I begged writhing against his fingers.

“Mmmm there's that begging again.” He kissed me and bit down on my lower lip giving it a gentle tug. I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to touch his skin. He stood up and took over unbuttoning and undressing while looking me in the eyes. “I could barely make it through my first meeting, I cancelled the next one. I had to have you.” He was breathing so ragged it was making me whimper. I could feel his arousal without him even touching me. His eyes smoldered, looking dark and on fire as he got on top of me and started kissing my neck over and over. 

“I had to touch myself when you left, I was so hot for you Luci.” I said through broken moans as his lips assaulted my neck, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel his erection against my thigh and I couldn't help but grind against it, and heard him groan. “Lay on your back.” I pushed up against him trying to force him over to the other side of my bed. He looked at me questioning and laid back next to me. His length at full attention standing almost straight out with a slight curve. I moved over to face his erection and I heard his breath catch.

I took him into my mouth little by little, back and forth listening to his groaning. Looking up at him I could see his head back and the pleasure spelled out on his face. I was soaking wet now, sucking on him, and listening to the sounds of pleasure in the room. Taking him as deep as I could , I felt his hand on my head pushing me gently. I moaned to signal it was okay, and his hips bucked under me gagging me. The sounds he was making as he started fucking my face were so erotic. He was not as big as Beel but still awfully large so it didn’t take much to make me gag with him, and everytime I gagged on him I could hear his moans as his fingers would clench tighter in my hair. It took no time at all to send him over the edge. I felt him start twitching in my mouth when he pushed my head so far my lips were touching his hips. Tears streaming down my face as his orgasm subsided he let go of my head. 

It took me a moment to catch my breath and he sat up wiping the tears off my face. “Are you okay?”

I nodded my head smiling. “I’m glad I could make you cum so quickly.” I smirked and bit my lip watching his reaction switch from concern to devious. A glint appearing across his red eyes.

“Oh i’m not done with you yet.” He pushed me back on the bed and positioned his face between my legs. His licking started gentle then he started to get rough, licking, then sucking, and biting all across my lips and folds. I was writhing under his face. He pushed his tongue against my clit hard and started rubbing it up and down when his fingers started to assault my holes. The stimulation was immense and I was desperate to have him bottom out inside me. I started pulling his head away.

“Damnit Lucifer, pleeeease fuck me already, please!”

He picked his head up with a dark grin and seeing his face wet from me forced a groan from my lips.“Beg for it again.” He growled, his expression had gotten really dark and he looked at me like he was going to eat me alive. All of a sudden, I saw his horns pushing out and his wings taking shape behind him. I was in awe when his voice got raspier and deeper. “Beg for it MC.” the tone was much more commanding and I moaned. His demon form was so sexy, and the heat in his eyes made the red bright like blood.

“Please fuck me Luci.” I whined reaching up to touch his chest when he pushed it away. He grabbed my hips and flipped me over, my body naturally raising up my ass, knowing damn well what he wanted.

“Again.” He slapped my ass hard, the sound echoing through the room.

My moan came out more like a shout and I said “Oh please fuck me Lucifer, i’m so fucking wet for you.”I pushed my ass back a little closer to him when he slapped it again on the other side, another shouting moan came from my lips as I gripped the bed, preparing for more. My juices were now dripping from me.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me back on the tip, teasing me, before shoving his entire length inside me. I screamed, gripping hard at the sheet on my bed as he began to fuck me with a fury. His length crashing deep into me with every thrust. One hand gripping my hip hard and the other slapping my ass again, not as hard this time but enough that I clenched against him everytime he did it, and he did it over and over. He was panting and his groans were completely primal. He continued to pound into me consistently until my eyes felt like I was seeing stars. I realized he really held back last time, because this time I could feel my legs just about to give out from the pressure.

He must have been able to feel my legs trembling when he pulled out and flipped me back over. I was panting when I looked up at him, watching his wings and his horns retracting back inside him and he pushed back inside me, leaning closer to me as his lips devoured my own. He was no longer pounding into me, but rather thrusting inside me deep and slow. I was moaning softly into his mouth savoring the slow pace. He started biting on my lip, moving down my chin and down my neck. I could feel how dark those marks would be tomorrow. Every single bite caused me to clench against him and he was moaning over and over every time I tightened around him.

“Mmm you feel so good.” I was practically cooing in his ear. I could feel my climax building, and my breathing was shallow.

He leaned back so he was upright and my back still on the bed, grinning at me, knowing I was close. One hand reached out to grab my hip and the other hand rubbing my clit. I was panting and moaning his name now. His pace picking up as his fingers started rubbing me harder and faster. I was right at the edge, gasping for air between moans when he growled. “Cum for me.” Staring into my eyes, and my body shook as my orgasm crashed into me. My back arched to an unnatural degree and my breath shuttered as waves of pleasure shook me. I felt him bottom out at the moment of my orgasm and his dick shooting his load inside me. We both moaned as our orgasms subsided and he let his body rest against me, keeping his length fully inside me. I could see the sweat glistening on his forehead and he smiled. Smiling back at him while we caught our breath.

“Well you didn't get much rest today.” He chuckled, then groaned, his face pinched as he slowly pulled out of me.

“This was much better then rest.” My voice had a whimpering sound to it. His eyebrows raised at me.

“You need to go back to sleep, hang on.” He walked into the bathroom, returning with a damp warm towel and wiped gently between my legs cleaning me up. “Promise me you’ll rest more.” He looked at me deeply and I nodded.

“I will.” I smiled as my eyelids were getting heavy. I could feel myself dozing off as he was getting dressed, I wanted to watch him but my body was completely exhausted and the last thing I felt was a kiss on my forehead before falling asleep.


	7. Nap time - Belphegor X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - Nap time with Belphie gets aggressive.
> 
> “No no, I don't need the rest MC.” He smirked at me, then leaned in and kissed my lips hard, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth smoothly as his lips were colliding against mine. He pulled away and his eyes were dark. “You had time to approach me your way, now we do it my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PSA*: Slightly non-consent here, if this would make you uncomfortable please don't read this one. <3
> 
> At first I couldn't figure out how to make Belphie a dick and also adorable because I love him, but I think I got it!
> 
> Only one more brother left, may try out the undatables next.. may also take requests. Who knows!

It had been a pretty uneventful, but long, day at school when I headed back to the house of lamentation. I had promised Belphie that I would come take a nap with him and I was truly looking forward to it. We had been hanging out a lot, mostly napping, and for the most part all of our problems were really deep in the past now. I enjoyed spending time with him, even if he could be a bit hard to read, I always assumed he’d be clear with me if he didn’t want me around. For the most part that was true, there were days where he was clearly in a bad mood and would ask me to leave so he could sleep alone. I never took it too personal, that's just who he was.

I changed into more comfortable shorts and a big shirt before heading over. I entered the twins room and Belphie was already laying in bed. I looked around and Beel was nowhere in sight, though I had expected as such. He would be going to the gym and then eating after school, as usual. Belphie appeared to be already asleep but when I climbed onto the bed he opened his eyes and looked pretty alert.

“Hey, how was your day?” I said quietly as I got under the covers.

“Hmph-” He grunted. I felt like maybe he wasn’t in a great mood so I just nodded my head and made a similar noise laying down next to him. When I got closer I could feel some kind of tension radiating off him. He was staring at me and I went to pat his head, to give him a nonverbal signal of ‘lets sleep’ and he turned away before I could reach his head. He was prone to moods, so I just shifted back a bit. 

I was unsure if I should leave, starting to wonder if he might just want to be alone. I laid on my back looking up pondering my choices. I really didn’t want to get on his nerves, but I hadn’t seen him much in the last week so I wasn’t itching to leave. I glanced over at his back and his breathing sounded slow, maybe even falling asleep. Torn to stay or go, I decided I should probably leave. I started to pull the covers off me and slide out when he turned and grabbed my arm. 

“Don’t go.” He said, with a bit more aggression than I expected.

“Are you okay?” I leaned in a bit closer.

“You said we would nap together, so stay.” He snapped at me. I was staring in his eyes trying to understand. His face looked so angry and his voice matched. But here he was, asking me to stay. I felt like the cause and the solution for just a moment.

I nodded and got back under the covers, he stayed facing me but closed his eyes. I curled up slightly, laying on my side to face him. I could see his breathing relax again and he was quickly falling asleep. His soft hair lying across his face and his chest was rising and falling in a very comforting rhythm. I wasn’t sure what got on his nerves but I did want to be the one to help if I could. He looked so handsome sleeping, his jaw unclenched and forming a very serene smile like feature. Sometimes I wish I could just caress his face as he slept, just to see how it would feel to touch him. His shirt always was a little wide at the top, showing where his collarbones protruded and I couldn't help but find him so attractive. Regardless of the things in our past, I would always find him attractive. I could feel myself starting to doze as I watched him sleep and I slowly drifted off as well.

I could feel a tightness surrounding my wrists and before fully being awake I gave an involuntary tug. When my body met resistance I opened my eyes to see my hands bound by a rope, which was connected to a similar knot on my feet. If I pulled on my hands the rope connected to my feet would pull my feet up as well, and I realized groggily I was watching Belphie tighten the wrist knot.

“Belphie!” I shouted.

“Hey, shh, not so loud.” he laughed.

“What is going on? Untie me.” I said quieter, but panic was rising inside me.

“You know, I really hated you at first.” My heart started pumping out of my chest, “I wanted to have you in so many different ways, I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was locked up there.” He sighed, sitting down next to me. “I hated myself for feeling like that about a human, so I reacted.”

“Belphie I-” He pressed his finger to my lips. 

“But when I got to know you, I realized that I was infatuated with you. I know what I did, and I'm glad I still got a chance to know you after everything.” He sighed harder and ran his fingers down my cheek. “I just never would have thought you’d go after Beel before me. Or without me.”

I gulped hard, opening my mouth to say something.

“You know we have a connection, me and him, did you think I wouldn’t know it was you giving him that pleasure?” His eyes took on a dangerous gleam. “And you didnt even invite me, you can tease me in shorts, lay in my bed anytime you want but you wont fuck me like you would Beel?” His tone got more stern and aggressive as his fingers gripped my chin holding my face still as he looked into my eyes. “Are you not attracted to me?”

“Belphie please-” my words came out as more of a whine than I wanted. But he quickly cut me off.

“Yes or no MC, are you attracted to me?” His grip was tight on my chin.

“Yes, of course but-”

“No no, I don't need the rest MC.” He smirked at me, then leaned in and kissed my lips hard, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth smoothly as his lips were colliding against mine. He pulled away and his eyes were dark. “You had time to approach me your way, now we do it my way.” 

He reached around my hips grabbing and my shorts and ripped them off me. I gasped as he reached for my shirt and I started to push back on the bed, with the little force I had in the position I was in. For some reason, I felt panic from the situation I was in, but between my legs was warm. I wanted him, maybe not like this, but it didn’t take away from the fact that his immense desire for me was turning me on.

He smirked in a very dangerous way. “If you make it harder it’ll only hurt you more MC, and I’ll probably enjoy it.” He got off the bed, coming around to the other side, ripping my shirt off me. I was internally cursing myself for not wearing anything under the shirt. Now in just my small panties and naked otherwise, I could hear a sharp intake of breath from him and he groaned. “Wow, you look so sexy like this. Can I take a picture?”

My feelings were in turmoil to such a degree that I laughed. The panic, the arousal, the confusion, but for this to be the thing he asked permission for? “After what you’ve done, your now asking permission Belphie??” I couldn’t help the belly laugh that escaped me. I felt like I was going crazy.

He was still behind me and I could only turn so much, but I caught sight of his arm right before he slapped my ass, hitting so hard there was a cracking sound and I screamed.

“You’re right,” he laughed. “I’m going to have my way with you and I won't ask again.” Tears in my eyes I turned back to face the other side of the bed wincing expecting another slap when I heard the camera on his phone go off. I sighed audibly and regretted it the second I did. “Am I boring you?” Then another slap, not as hard as the first, but between my legs was soaked now. My conflicting emotions swirling inside me and I moaned. My eyes bulged, realizing my body was now betraying me.

“Mmmm that's what I want to hear.” He groaned. He reached over my body, grabbing my hands and flipped me over to lay on my side facing him. He began undressing and I was gawking when he finally took his pants off. I had never pictured him being so big, and so thick. I could have laughed out loud, thinking it must be a demon thing to be so well endowed. “Got your attention now huh?” He walked up to the side of the bed, kneeling by my head and slapping the tip on my cheek. “Be a good girl okay?” He said as he pushed it against my lips, as I opened them to take him in. I couldn't even resist anymore. The whole situation had fried my nerves and set off some sick desire to be taken advantage of. He moaned loud as he pushed himself into my throat.

I closed my eyes as I let him assault my throat, moaning against him as he let the most erotic noises leave his mouth. His pace got faster and I started gagging, prompting him to gasp and push even deeper into my throat, desperate to make me continue to gag on him. He was grabbing at my hair now pushing my head in tune with his hips bucking into my face and I tried my best to open my throat to allow him to get as deep as he could. He was moaning more than anyone i’d ever heard, the delight in his moans was impossible to miss. I could feel myself slick with my arousal, making my panties soaked.

“Oh fuck-” Was the only words he could mutter as I felt him twitch in my mouth uncontrollably, his hips faltering as he released himself down my throat. “What a good little slut you are, I bet you're wet for me now.” He pulled out of my mouth and I was gasping for air. I was seeing stars for a minute trying to catch my breath and he reached down between my legs. Once his fingers grazed the wetness he growled. He ripped his hand away quickly and within seconds he broke the rope between my hands and my feet and flipped me over on my knees.

“Belphie, please-” I moaned, I knew it was futile and I wasn’t even sure I wanted him to stop.”Wait-” I tried to scoot forward away from him.

“Mmm” He moaned, I could feel him behind me and hear him stroking himself. “Go ahead, try to get away.” He said in the most seductive and devious voice. I could feel how stupid I looked, crawling with no use of my hands, trying to wiggle across the bed. I felt him get closer and grab my hips, dragging me back to the middle of the bed. I moaned again, it was so useless to pretend I didn't want it. My juices were practically dripping and I knew he could see how wet I was with my ass on display for him. He grabbed the back of my hair pulling my head back, “Now i’m gonna make it hurt.” 

In an instant he released my head, yanked down my panties, and shoved himself inside me. a scream forced out of my mouth as he roughly pushed himself into me entirely. He growled again, and with a raspy seductive voice he moaned “Oh yes” as he furiously pumped into me. He was fucking me so hard I was gasping for air betwen my moaning. My juices soaking him completely as my position let him crash deep inside me. His hands were gripping my hips hard and he was giving no chance to let go as he continued to rail into me non stop.

I couldn’t believe the stamina, for the avatar of sloth to be able to pound into me for as long and hard as he was. My entire body was shaking from the pressure and I couldn't control the noises coming out of me anymore. It's like they tumbled out of my mouth with every forceful thrust. I could feel myself getting closer and I was getting tighter on him as I got closer. I started moaning his name over and over, in a plea for him to keep the pace. I started shaking, feeling my body ready to explode when he yanked his entire length out of me.

“Noo!” I whimpered “please Belphie.” I pushed my hips back to him.

“Not yet MC.” He chuckled as he smacked my ass hard again and then I felt him get off the bed. “I’m going to take off these ropes, but you have to be a good little slut for me.”  
“Mmm yes” I moaned. I would have agreed to anything to get the orgasm he had been building. My body hurt waiting to explode and I couldn't stop whimpering. He came over snapping the ropes off my hands, then my feet. The pressure releasing from my wrists felt heavenly and I sighed. He got back on the bed and rolled me onto my back kissing me. His kisses were deep but slow this time. His tongue dancing with mine as he positioned himself between my legs. Then his kisses trailed down my chin, slowing at my neck, and progressing to my nipples where he kissed slow at first. His gentle kisses turned into sucking, then shocking me with a bite. Just hard enough to feel good but hurt like hell, I let out a moan that was dangerously close to a scream and I felt him chuckle against my skin as he kissed his way to the other nipple. I slid my hands through his hair and he bit the other nipple harder. I had tears in my eyes and I was desperate to have him inside me again. My hips started rolling against him, panting nonstop.

Pulling his head back he smirked at me again, positioning himself against me and pushed in slow. Taking up a slow pace of pumping inside me. This time the growl came from my lips. My body wanted him to pound into me. He chuckled again, hearing my desperation and shoved two of his fingers in my mouth, telling me to suck it. I twirled my tongue around his fingers and sucked on them hard, trying to turn him on more so he would start fucking me hard. After about a minute or so of me sucking his fingers like an animal he groaned loud. Muttering words under his breath he started to fuck me hard. Yanking his fingers from my mouth he grabbed at my hips and continued to thrust faster and faster.

I could feel my orgasm close again and I was moaning his name over and over again. I grabbed at my nipples, squeezing them and he groaned loud again. “Rub yourself.” he said in a commanding tone. I kept one hand on my nipple and the other to my clit and furiously started to rub back and forth. I began panting as I tightened around him again. His breathing was shallow as well, and his face took on a erotic expression as he moaned through his breaths. He bit his lip as he watched me rubbing myself and it pushed me to the edge. I tightened hard around his thickness, arching my back and felt my orgasm come like fireworks. My whole body was on fire and I could feel him bottoming out inside me hard as his hips twitched and he unloaded inside me. After a few seconds of heavy panting he pulled out of me and laid back on the bed next to me.

He turned to face me and draped his arm across me. “I finally understand why Levi is so annoying, envy sucks.” he laughed quietly.

“You could’ve just told me you wanted me.” I turned to face him and smirked at him.

“Where’s the fun in that, MC?” He laughed and leaned in to kiss my forehead. “Plus, you seemed to enjoy every minute of that.” His hand squeezed my nipple and he laughed again hearing me whimper.

“Mmm, I did.” I smiled, closing my eyes drifting back to sleep.


	8. Gaming - Levi X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 - MC gets a bit of an exhibitionist streak.
> 
> I opened it and the music was, of course, loud. I blushed and turned it down quickly but could hear Levi chuckle in his chair, was he laughing at his game? His headphones were on so I didn’t know if he was laughing at me or his own game. I shook my head and just continued into my story in my game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like i did Levi dirty in the Beel chapter, but not intentionally. I didn't want him to seem like the biggest perv, because well lets face it... MC is the biggest perv (Behind Asmo) Anyway, did the boy some justice here i think.
> 
> He was my last brother to write so gonna eventually head into the undatable characters I think. May revisit, may try non smut fic, who knows...
> 
> Thanks for reading this series!

I was sitting in class totally distracted, my mind was not really interested in focusing today. I was playing games on my phone and it made me laugh internally, thinking of how proud Levi would be. I had been really digging into a virtual world here, not that I hadn't in the human world. I just couldn’t resist. The games in the devildom were different and I wanted to try them all!

I started texting him telling him about the new games I was playing, and told him I had downloaded some dating sim games. He texted me back with a bunch of “ROFL”s and laughing emojis. 

“Am I the Otaku or you?” He texted me.  
“Oh shut up Levi. I just like romance, sue me.” I texted back.  
“Just don’t spend all your money on a 2d character that won’t love you back human! If you do then you really may be an Otaku.” Laughing quietly to myself, jokes on him, I've already spent too much. The lines were hot, when I wasn’t getting attention from the other brothers I felt like I was still being attended to. 

I tried to pull myself together and focus on class, I was doing pretty well so I wasn’t overly concerned. But I also wasn’t so callous to play games an entire class period with no regard for where I was. When the day was through I spent my free time that night playing in my room.

The next day was no better, I spent half the day playing games, some of the rest of the day thinking of strategies to progress story lines in my games. I went through the motions of school, got my work done, but gave the most minimal effort possible. I went back to the House of Lamentation and continued playing, taking breaks to finish my projects and homework, then back to my games again. There was a knock on my door, right when I was in the middle of a particularly steamy story in my romance game. I was so focused I wasn't paying attention and Lucifer walked right in.

“Are you too busy with your games Levi- oops I mean MC…” He smirked. “Come down for dinner please, you’re late.” The smirk was gone and his unamused face took over.

“Yes sir,” I smirked back at him, his eyes looking dark and he paused for a moment before his cool calm demeanor took back over and he walked back out the door. “Be right there!” I shouted as he closed the door.

When I sat down with the boys, Asmo chuckled “What's keeping you these days MC, I feel like I see you half as often as I used to.” He winked at me.

I smiled back at him briefly before Lucifer decided to answer for me. “She became a Levi 2.0 and is consumed by her games.” He looked over at me and looked serious. “I hope you are doing well in your studies, all things considered.”

“Of course,” I smiled. “It's just a hobby. Don't worry.” I looked over to Levi who was smiling at me. I smiled back warmly.

The rest of the conversation lulled in and out between different topics, all very boring. I finished eating and was in the kitchen when Levi caught up to me.

“Hey come play in my room! You don’t have to play games with me but I'd love to spend more time with you, we can play our own separate games!” He looked so eager and honestly, it sounded fun to me. I was always thinking of him when I was playing my games, wanting to tell him what levels I’d progressed to, what characters I loved, etc.

“Yeah alright! Sounds great.” I smiled, he nodded and left the room while I finished washing my dishes.

I headed up to Levi’s room wishing I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I really wanted to change out of my uniform but I wanted to get gaming time in, and figured I could just change later. I knocked on his door before hearing him chime up saying it was unlocked for me. I walked in and locked it behind me, just simply knowing how Levi is, I knew he’d appreciate it.

I was already unlocking my phone when I walked in, he turned to face me and I smiled before looking back at my phone. I swung my leg over the side of the tub, unbeknownst to me swinging my leg too high and giving Levi quite the flash of under my skirt, and got into his bathtub laying down with my phone in front of me. 

I heard Levi make a quiet sound of confusion. “Oh I'm sorry, I didn't ask but can I sit here?” I giggled looking over at him. His face was beet red and I thought maybe I irritated him sitting in his tub. We usually gamed together so I was in one of his chairs, but we weren’t playing together this time. I sat still in the tub waiting for his response.

“Oh uh- yeah-” He stammered. “I don't mind really-” His blushing took over more of his cheeks.

“Thanks!” I smiled at him and looked back to my phone.

I got comfortable and got back into my game play. We were in silence besides a grunt here or there from either me or him due to missing points or losing. After quite some time has passed I grew tired of my competitive games and switched to my dating game. I looked over at the back of Levi’s head and wondered if I should open the app in his room. Some scenes in the game were really errotic and I was prone to getting turned on by it. But I was honestly kind of in the mood, and felt a little hot thinking about being aroused in Levi’s tub without him knowing.

I opened the game and the music was, of course, loud. I blushed and turned it down quickly but could hear Levi chuckle in the back, was he laughing at his game? His headphones were on so I didn’t know if he was laughing at me or his own game. I shook my head and just continued into my story in my game.

It took no time for the game to get too steamy for me to ignore the heat between my legs. I kept squeezing my legs together as I continued through the stories, trying to control my arousal. But I kept looking up at the back of Levi’s head and thinking he would never notice if I touched myself. Or maybe I’d get caught and it would be even hotter.

I kept trying to push these ideas out of my head and play my game. I was really close to the end of one characters story so it was just scene after scene of hot passionate sex. Then it got to a scene of the character in a big tub just like Levi’s waiting for her man to come take her and I was feeling like I was reenacting the scenario in real life, without Levi knowing. I kept glancing at his head as my hands started to clutch at my chest, longing to grab my entire breast and just squeeze. My legs were pressed together tight.

I started to get a very brazen feeling, imagining how there was no way he would notice and how hot it would be to have an orgasm in his tub like the character in my game. I couldn’t control it anymore and I let my hand glide down to my skirt, lifting it up slowly as I watched Levi’s head intently. I slid my fingers into my panties and found my soaking wet folds. I had to bite my lip as I began playing with myself. My fingers gliding across my wet folds like silk. I started to rub on my clit and I had to close my eyes to focus hard on not moaning. I let my head roll back slightly and continued to rub slow, teasing myself and not wanting to rush into a climax.

I could feel myself getting close and I picked up the pace, breathing a little heavier and I opened my eyes slowly, and looked over to see Levi staring at me grabbing his crotch. His face was so red and his eyes were dark, looking like he was starving. I yanked my hand from my panties and felt an instant embarrassment, but an incredible excitement that I had been caught.

“Don’t stop,” He groaned quietly, his voice breaking just a little. “Please, MC, don’t .”

“You want to watch?” I asked almost in a whisper.

“Mmm-” He nodded his head and I could see his hand gripping himself harder, his breathing shallow.

“Go ahead,” I nodded my head looking towards his hand. “Please.” I said in a whimpering voice. Watching his reaction was delicious. His eyes fluttered and his breath caught as he began to undo his pants, dropping them to his ankles. I took the time to remove my panties and opened my legs wide as the tub. He pulled himself out of his boxers and his dick looked beautiful. It was long and smooth with a thick head, and looked hard as a rock. I couldn’t help but moan when I saw it. His response to my moan was just as delicious as my whimper and he immediately wrapped his hand around the base.

I smiled and started to rub circles on my clit, slowly at first than speeding up, but more than anything I wanted to make noise with all my juices. Teasing all around my hole to make erotic noises watching Levi’s face every time he heard the noise.

“You like watching me?” I moaned.

“So much better than before,” He groaned, and froze, releasing his dick as the words left his mouth.

“Before?” I asked curiously, slowing down my fingers.

“Oh I mean- uh-” He stammered and looked around anywhere but my face. “Well-” he sighed and put his hand over his eyes “I saw you in the kitchen.”

“Yeah?” I chuckled. “I saw you too.”

“With Beel” He gulped audibly. And slightly moved his hand so he could see my face, but his eyes dropped to the floor.

“Ahh, okay.” I sighed with a shiver. “So you watched us?” I said in a seductive tone, dying to hear him tell me. I wanted to hear him say it. Before he could answer my fingers were back at my clit, this time very eager.

“Y-yes,” He pulled his hand away from his face curiously, watching my fingers. “Yeah I couldn’t stop watching you,” I started to moan quietly and I could feel myself getting close. He was almost panting watching me but didnt stop. “Seeing him eating you out on the counter, watching your tits bounce,” His hand wrapped back around himself “I fucking came so hard because of you.” He was groaning and stroking himself hard, as if he was imagining me in the kitchen that day, while watching me in front of him.

“Oh fuck.” I moaned as I felt my orgasm hit me. My back arched and my eyes closed as the ripples of my orgasm pushed through me. Savoring the feeling and breathing hard. I sighed, looking over at him. He was wide eyed and cum was dripping from his tip and his dick was twitching still. I started to get up in the tub slowly.

“Thats really fucking hot Levi.” I threw my leg over the side of the tub and his eyes stayed on me. “I like knowing you watched me cum in someone's mouth.” I stood facing him.

“Mmmph” He grunted and started stroking himself again, the cum pooling around his fingers.

I walked over to him slowly unbuttoning my shirt and unzipping my skirt as they dropped to the floor. “Maybe you want to see my tits again?” I smirked, feeling hot as ever as he was jerking off while looking at me.

His breath caught in his throat and he moaned, “Yesss MC”

“Good,” I smiled, taking my bra off. I was now dangerously close to him. He started to reach up, releasing his dick, to touch me and I smacked his hands away and he groaned. “Not with your hands.” I leaned in to put my chest right in front of his mouth and licked all around my nipples before putting it in his mouth .And immediately he sucked on my nipple like he was dehydrated, moaning against my sensitive skin and my body shivered. His hands resting on my lower back I climbed onto his lap in his chair positioning his dick and slowly lowering myself on it. I threw my head back moaning as he moaned into my skin harder and harder the deeper he got inside me. Once he filled me up completely and my hips met his, I let my hips roll against him.

“Oh fuck,” He groaned as he pulled away from my nipples. “You’re so wet.”

I threw my head back and started to ride him faster, My hips rising and falling up and down on him harder and harder. His hands grabbed at my body, sliding up from my hips to grabbing my nipples, squeezing my boobs, and back down to my hips. My skin was on fire from being caressed and I couldn't stop moaning. I could feel his hips begin to buck under me, pushing the tip deeper inside me and he started to grab at my hips holding me in place as he starting fucking up into me. I lost my balance, leaning forward on him wrapping my arms around his neck and he started sucking and licking my ear, then my neck as he pumped into me fast and hard. His noises started to sound primal and deep, much deeper than Levi’s normal voices.

“Oh fuck me.” I moaned in his ear. In a flash, I saw his horns shoot out from his head and I leaned away from him pulling my hands down to his chest, looking in his eyes. They were burning orange and dangerous looking. Fear coursed through me, only to saturate between my legs more. He growled and let go of me, and his tail replaced where his hands were, constricting around my hips and holding me in place with while he continued to fuck up into me. I gasped and the tip of his tail rested on my mound, snaking down to my clit and pressing down against it then started to rub. 

I felt nervous for being so restricted, but also the sensation of his not so soft, and very textured, tail rubbing against my clit was an extreme sort of pleasure. My hips bucked against his tail, trying to escape it but also pushing harder into it. His hands reached up to grab my nipples, he alternated between squeezing, pulling, and rolling them between his fingers while he pounded into me. My head was swirling with pleasure, I could barely breathe from all the panting.

He slowed down on his pace and his tail began to lift me and my eyes bulged. Then pushed me back down on him. His tail tail was fucking me on him like I was a toy. I moaned loudly, feeling like I was in ecstasy as my body was weightless and the pleasure of feeling like I was riding at the same time. The pace was hard but slower, and the angle had him hitting deep inside me causing me to shake. I was tightening around his length and he started moaning loud. It felt like we were both getting desperate and our hands were gripping at each other. His eyes were fiery and dark, and his growls were starting to get loud.

I started moaning his name over and over quickly as my orgasm was building and closing. His breathing was shallow and loud. I started gasping as my climax crashed into me, feeling the release of pressure in my belly and my juices spilled on him. His tail pulled my body down hard against his hips and I could feel him twitching. He grabbed my body close and he released inside me as my shuddering orgasm was fading. I laid my head down on his shoulder as I felt his breathing slow down and his tail unwinding from me. We both were breathing heavy trying to catch out breath.

“Fuck i’m sorry, I got carried away” He groaned quietly as he moved his hips uncomfortably. His brows furrowed and I could tell he was upset with himself.

“Dont be sorry Levi, that was so fucking good.” He stopped fidgeting. 

“You looked nervous at one point, I just-” he huffed. “ I couldn’t stop.” His cheeks were red and I could feel him getting soft inside me, his juices leaking back down out of me.

“I was nervous, but it also turned me on like crazy.” I grabbed his face and kissed him, realizing that the whole time I didn't kiss his lips. I started kissing him furiously, for some reason after all that I still felt myself getting hot. His lips felt soft against mine and I wrapped my fingers in his hair as I kissed him. He moaned into my lips kissing me back hard and grabbing the back of my head. I could feel him getting hard again and I gasped at the sensation of feeling like he was pushing into me again.

“Oh wow.” I moaned, leaning back. “That was so fast.”

He chuckled in his normal Levi chuckle, covering his mouth slightly with one hand. “You should talk.” His eyes gleaming.

I pushed his arm away and leaned in to kiss him harder, gently rocking my hips and felt him moan into my mouth. “How do I make it happen again?” I said as I kissed the side of his neck. He let out a groan and his horns appeared. “Mmm, yes Levi.” I whispered in his ear as his tail wrapped around me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if there's something you'd like to see with the brothers, I think I will be creating a separate series all together for the undatable characters, not within this one. Always open to a req to add to here if you have something you wanna see!


	9. Bunny Boy - Lucifer X MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, I thought I was satisfied with just getting a fic in for every character in this series. I'm not.. may be adding a few more in here... or a lot more idk.
> 
> Anyway, I meant to upload sooner, but this was from the bunny event

Upon speaking with the little demon and being handed each respective outfit, the brothers separated from MC heading to the men’s locker rooms. As she walked into the changing area, she was distinctly aware of how skimpy her costume really was. She pulled the bathing suit like body suit out of the bag, the top was similar to a corset, but it resembled a button up shirt in design, with a black bow at the top where she anticipated her breasts would be spilling out. The bottom was black with a bunny tail on the back, and the thigh cut was far too high up for her liking, but to her advantage the tights she received were much darker than she expected, just barely showing any skin tone underneath.

After putting the entire costume on, bunny ears and all, she walked in front of the mirror and blushed at her appearance. Looking like something out of a playboy magazine, or a slutty Halloween costume store, she chuckled. She had to turn away from the mirror before she got too nervous, she was forced to be here and was not going to make matters worse for anyone. Slipping on the tall heels she imagined herself standing like a dom over a delicious, begging, handsome man. MC was typically a very submissive person, and she enjoyed being controlled most days. Though, she always wondered what having that control would really feel like. Her imagination soared with images and thoughts of ordering a man around, crawling across her floor to where she waited on the bed. She felt her face heat up and deep in her stomach flutter. Shaking her head, she let the images go, telling herself she would circle back to those thoughts some other time.

Taking not even a full step out of the locker room, Lucifer stood before her looking impatient, with his head turned to the side glancing down the hall. She took stock of the demon before her. His face was stoic, even if it was an irritable expression. His black hair looked luxurious, and the bunny ears seem to accentuate his soft features like his pursing lips. Which looked more delicate now than they ever had. The slight redness of his blush made his cheeks look velvety smooth. Her eyes wandered to his outfit, the brilliant blue bow tie caught her eyes first, but the more she looked at him the more there was for her to see. His waistcoat was black and tight around his waist, directing her vision to continue further down, where the straps of the waist coat rested against his thighs. His pants were tight in all the right places, making her mouth water and instinctively she licked her lips. Realizing she’d been staring far too long, her eyes snapped back up to his face. His mouth was gaping looking at her.

While she stood looking him up and down, Lucifer could feel the panic and arousal creeping up his body. She stood there in an outfit he would only want her to wear in his bedroom, not an outfit she should serve tables in. Her soft breasts spilled over the low-cut top, with a bow in the center looking like a gift begging him to be unwrapped. She stood with her hand on her hip and the cut of the body suit was so high it practically reached where her hand rested. He could see where her pelvis and thighs met, the skin there covered by tights, but he wanted to bite right through the material and mark her up. The heels were too much for him, the second he saw her feet he could feel himself heat up, he had to look away. To his pleasure, he looked up to watch her undress him with her eyes. His mouth went dry and his jaw went slack, she was absolutely going to have him undone in no time.

“I would love to dissect the looks you just gave me MC, but first we are getting you a new outfit. I will absolutely not allow you to be degraded in front of the whole Devildom like this…” He stepped forward to reach out and grab her hand. She stepped back, pushing her palm flat against his chest.

“This is not up to you, Lucifer.” Her voice came out in more of a sultry drawl than she meant, but the second it came out of her mouth she decided to run with it. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. The desire of wanting to take her right on the spot they stood was killing him. “I will be wearing this, and I will show you all how to properly serve a restaurant.” She smiled and let her hand creep up to his bowtie, gripping it and pulling him just slightly toward her. “So do your best tonight, Lucifer.” His eyes were wide, and his teeth were clenched. She let out a soft chuckle and released his tie, walking down the hall as each step echoed the click of her heels on the floor. He watched as her walking away, the bunny tail enhancing the look of her ass swaying side to side. 

The group stood around discussing the outfits, while she felt the stares from some of the brothers, only Asmo made a quiet comment about how sexy she looked. The majority of the brothers were more frustrated about having to wear the outfits themselves to focus on hers, though Levi did ask to take her photo, which she was happy to pose for. The customer service training was a breeze for her, when she told Lucifer she would show him, she meant it. These demons had no idea how long she had to wait tables for, and how many different menus she’d memorized. It came back to her like muscle memory. Not to mention she even found herself more at ease with the dance than she expected. It may have been the costume giving her false confidence, but she truly felt like she was running the show for once.

There were multiple times during the night she could feel Lucifer’s stare on her, and it would’ve been a lie to say it didn’t affect her. While of course all the brothers looked ridiculously hot, she was really focused on the oldest brother for the night. Something inside her had flipped and all she wanted to do was dominate the man who took so much pleasure in dominating her. She would turn when she could feel his stare on her and wink at him. Reveling in watching his cheeks bloom just slightly pink and his flustered face turn from flush to frustrated in no time at all. 

Once the group had finished for the night, they all arrived back home. Lucifer made a point to explain where to put their uniforms in the bathroom to have them dry cleaned for the next day. Everyone began to disperse, there was arguing about the communal bathroom aside from Asmo and Levi of course, and eventually a schedule was made for everyone to get in and out quickly. MC opted to be last, and had an idea brewing in her head. After getting out of the tub, she smirked as she found the area where the costumes were being held to dry clean, on the shelf above the discarded clothes was the collection of bunny ears and ties. Smirking, she gripped the blue tie and ears, putting them inside her robe to hide them as she ran through the halls back to her room. She got dressed as quickly as she could, wearing black skirt, her heels from her costume, and a black tank top, throwing the accessories in a bag. 

Finding herself in front of his door, she gulped hard. Her heart was racing, but between her legs was hot and damp already. Her knuckles rapped against the door, much more aggressively than she had intended. The door swung open, revealing a frustrated Lucifer. He froze as he looked her up and down, gulping hard again, he had tried to contain his arousal all night at the restaurant but now that he was home, he no longer tried to stop the blood rushing to his length. He leaned against the door frame controlling his composure and smirked at her, a tent forming in his sweatpants.

“Do you plan to invite me in? Or shall I stand here longer?” MC smirked back at him, pushing her hip out and placing her hand on it. She looked him up and down her eyes almost stopping to look at the bulge longer.

“Ah yes, of course come in…” He stood to the side and she swayed in the room just like she had in the restaurant. He closed the door and eyed her as she walked over to the chairs by the fireplace turning one slightly more toward the room and smiling at him devilishly. “I’m curious MC, what-”

“No let me stop you there, I’d like something different tonight Luci, seeing you in that costume made me want to take control tonight.” He sat down on the edge of his bed, leaning to the side, one arm holding up his body as he looked at her curiously. She stood up and pulled her tank top off, revealing a lacey, black bra. She sauntered over to him and he sat up straight as she got closer. “Will you be a good listener for me tonight Luci?” She stood just in front of him and he reached up to touch her, when she gave him a dangerous look, and he stopped, smiling wide.

“Yes, Ma’am.” He licked his lips.

“Mmm, good boy.” She practically whined, her voice shook slightly, and he could tell she was insanely aroused. He vowed in his head to ask her to take control more often. “Take everything off Luci.”

He smiled and stood up, she was so close to him she could feel his breath on he as he stood, almost cracking her resolve. She wondered how he did this every time. She wanted to give in and just get on him immediately, but she was dying to tease him like he has teased her.

He slowly took his shirt off, enjoying watching her anticipation. She was trying to keep a cold expression on her face, but there was no denying the effect it had on her. He started to take his pants off and she turned back to the chair grabbing a black bag she had brought in with her. He was now naked waiting for her, his length was at attention, it seemed he enjoyed watching her like this. She placed the bag next to him and he looked down, but she reached her hand down to his length, pumping him slow. He moaned at the touch, she caught him by surprise, but he had also been aroused for hours because of her, and now he ached for her. His head leaned back slightly, and he closed his eyes.

“That’s my good boy.” She cooed, her breath right against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Without warning he felt her teeth grip the side of his neck and he groaned loud. His hands twitched to grab her, but he knew she would scold him for touching her based on the look she’d given him. He felt like putty in her hands for a second, then thought how fun it would be to watch her try and punish him. She licked the spot she had bitten, and his hands reached out to grip her ass, finding there was no panties under her skirt. He groaned louder and she practically hissed. She stepped two steps back, releasing his length. “Now, now.” She scolded, and he moaned, aching for her hand to wrap around him again. “I was just praising you for being a good boy, what a shame.” She stood with her hand on her hip looking at him. His length twitched hard, she was really playing into the role now and he wanted to bury himself inside her and wipe that sassy look off her face.

“That’s okay my bunny, you can make it up to me.” She grabbed the bag on the bed and pulled out his bunny ears and bow tie smiling. “Put these on bunny boy.” He could hardly hold the growl back, his immediate reaction was to deny her, but the devious look in her eye was so delicious. He grabbed the ears, sliding them on his head while he made eye contact with her. Then putting the bow tie around his neck, and her eyes turned to pure hunger. His length was twitching, and she watched it licking her lips. His breathing was heavy and hot now, she could see he was just as affected as she was. To his dismay she turned and walked over to the chair, sitting confidently, and smiling at him. Taking her time, she slowly removed her bra, her breasts bouncing as she jiggled her body to take it off. He felt like he was going crazy, knowing he could take this human any second he wanted, but he awaited his orders. For some reason, it made him twitch more, his length bobbing around between his legs.

“I think you like this bunny.” She smiled, licking her lips.

He nodded.

“Mmm, good bunny, come to me.” He stood and she lifted up a finger to stop him. “Crawl, bunny.”

His eyes burned furiously, then he looked to the ground and back up to her, she spread her legs and he could see her lips under the skirt, slick with desire. He groaned and dropped to the ground, crawling to her slowly. She was crumbling inside, watching this domineering demon crawling across his own room to her, wearing blue, bunny ears and a bow tie. His chiseled shoulders bobbing and flexing every time he inched closer. She wanted to grab at her nipples, or rub at her clit, but she hesitated. Trying to hold up the image of a woman in full control. One thing for sure, she knew she was dripping her juices on the chair.

He reached her and sat back on his feet, looking to her with his crimson eyes, waiting for her to tell him what to do. She was practically at her limit, unsure how much longer she could keep it up. She leaned forward to give him a deep kiss, he responded back by almost grabbing her head and pulling her into his kiss harder, but he stopped, putting his arms by his side, and kissing her back.

“Good boy.” She was breathless now, leaning back she pulled up her skirt. “Eat me bunny.” 

He smiled, he loved seeing her take charge, but he could hear her resolve cracking, and he knew it wouldn’t be long. He leaned forward touching her thighs so spread her further. She swatted his hands, “No bunny, just your mouth.” He growled; he was losing his patience. She shook her head, with all the energy she had to hold back.

“Bad boy…” she put her heel on his thigh, he looked down and then back up at her with a defiant look. “You’re not behaving bunny.” She pulled her foot off him and stood up. “Shall I go?”

“Wait, MC. I’ll do better.” He groaned, pressing his lips against her thighs, and kissing, licking circles across her thighs to the other thigh, then kissing and sucking. “Please” he whispered between kisses. She looked down to watch his length twitching and smiled, watching his eyes look up at her as he kissed her thighs gently suckling across her skin. She was desperate for those lips on her slit.

She sat down on the edge of the chair and pulled his head to her mound, he growled slightly at the aggressive motion but settled his mouth between her legs licking and prodded at her slit with his warm tongue. Immediately MC was moaning like an animal in heat. Her entire body was slack against the chair, aside from the hand on his head holding him where the headband for the bunny ears was, pushing his face against her over and over as he lapped up all the juices that he could get out of her. His tongue and mouth latched to her clit and she was practically screaming. Her hips were grinding against his face and he was moaning into her, the vibrations of his lips sending her into a shaking mess. 

Aware that she was reaching her climax he nibbled at her clit slightly between sucking and licking it. Then Lapping up her slit. He continued these motions over and over again. She was barely forming words at this point and he knew it was time, he wanted to hear her scream. He focused hard on her clit and began flicking his wet tongue across her clit fast and hard, over, and over. Tremors took her body as she reached her climax. She was screaming his name and he didn’t let up on his pace, continuing to flick his tongue on her clit and her body jerked with every motion. She was begging him to stop now, and he laughed into her slit. He stopped, kissing her clit, and pulling his head back up.

Standing up slowly, he leaned over her on the chair. She was desperately trying to catch her breath and he leaned in to kiss her. “May I?” He whispered, she could smell herself on his lips and she moaned, nodding. He kissed her hard, invading her mouth with his tongue as he wrapped his hand around the back of her head. His fingers laced through her hair and she moaned. His lips left hers and he kissed down her neck, sucking and licking across her neck.

“Oh please, just take me Luci. Take me how you want to.” She begged, feeling desperate to have him inside her.

“Mmmm, you did so good MC.” He kissed all across her collar, then scooped her up off the chair. She gasped, moaning slightly, and he threw her on the bed. “I want to tease you for what you did to me, but I simply can not wait any longer to fuck you.” He looked at her like she was his prey, and she pulled her skirt off quickly. He got on top of her, spreading her thighs for him and teasing his tip at the entrance. Leaning in, Lucifer kissed her slow and pushed himself in as slow as he kissed. His tongue teasing as he pumped in and out of her inch by inch. Her body was so desperate her hips tried to roll into him.

“Please Luci, fuck me harder.” MC was begging him now, verbally, and physically.

“I love to hear that begging.” He growled and slammed himself inside her fully, forcing a gasp from her lungs. Pulling out to the edge of her entranced, then slamming back in, he continued this forceful slow pace until she started moaning for him again. Then he leaned in closer, seating himself inside her fully, and began sucking and biting her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling immense pleasure holding him against her as he fucked her senseless. His hips continued a hard thrust but got faster and faster as he heard her begin moaning his name. He was growling into her skin as he sucked and bit at her, leaving marks in his wake. The pace was now furious, the slapping sound was ringing through the room as he railed into her. His bed was slamming against the wall with a consistent beat to the sound of his intense strokes, and he felt like the moans she was making was the song with the beat. 

Wanting to make her scream, he leaned back, picking up her legs and putting them on his shoulders he watched her as she gripped at her nipples. Pushing her hand away, he rolled one of her nipples in his fingers and watched her face contort with pleasure. He knew she could tease herself, but the face she made when he did it for her was pure ecstasy. He growled, she was keeping up with his pace, and he was approaching his climax. He refused to cum before her second time. He pulled himself almost all the way out slow, then pushed back inside her slow. Pumping himself in and out, Lucifer reached down and began rubbing her clit. She gasped, writhing under him, her muscles tightening and gripping him hard. He let out a roar and started pumping inside her hard again, he licked his fingers and slid his wet slick fingers around her clit teasing her, then flicking his finger across it, back to teasing.

She was begging again, and he was going to explode. He put pressure on his fingers and rubbed against her clit back and forth now, instead of the light flicking. She was mumbling moans under him and squeezing her nipples hard. Her muscles contracted on him and her juices came pouring out of her body as she shook through her orgasm. With relief Lucifer stuttered his movements and let himself release, grunting her name.

Laying flat on her back, MC was trying to catch her breath when Lucifer pulled out, and within minutes he was back with a soft rag to clean her up, and he kisses her thighs softly as he wiped her down.

“You looked so hot trying to control me, MC. I think I’d like to do that again sometime.” She propped up on her elbows smiling wide at him.

“Sure bunny, anytime.” The smirk on her face made him growl playfully, he grabbed the ears off his head, which he’d forgotten were still there. Then removing the bow tie, he leaned over her kissing her hard, and pushed her under the covers.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: thyme-writes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment if you like. I will try to be consistent in writing more I'd like to cover all the characters if possible :)


End file.
